Through the Eye of the Beholder
by Chi Yagami
Summary: COMPLETE MxTxB. Tea possesses an ancient necklace that came from a floating castle. Marik and Yami are after its power. She joins a gang and meets Bakura. They're all trying to figure out the mystery of the castle in the sky.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or _Castle in the Sky_.

Bwuahahaha!!! I just had another ingenious scheme for a fanfic! Mwuahahaha!!! I got this idea after watching a movie. I'll let the readers guess what movie it is.

Oh yeah! Ryou and Yugi are from the past; Yami, Bakura, and Marik the present. Yami, Bakura (the yami), and Marik (the yami) are normal people (well, reincarnations of Yugi and Ryou; Marik's normal). The Millennium Items don't carry ancient spirits; they just have great power.

And I'm thinking of writing an Isis/Bakura fic!

Let me know if it gets too confusing for ya.

Oh, the ages:

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Isis (not related to Marik; only appears in prologue) – 37

Shadi (only appears in prologue)– 40

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

Grandpa Muto – about 80 or so (not related to Yugi or Yami)

-------------------------------

**Through the Eye of the Beholder**

By: Chi Yagami

-------------------------------

**Prologue**

"Steady now," one of the soldiers commanded. "We've been through winds like these before."

The land was shaking. The flying tree and its surroundings were encountering harsh winds. The castle looked like it would crumble any second, but the power of the Millennium Items held it up.

Anyone on earth who looked up would see what looked like an enormous castle with a tree roof flying over them. It was a wonderful sight to see. However, this soaring palace wasn't meant for looks. Oh no. One blast of energy from one of its canons could take out an entire kingdom. This powerful fortress was called Kanashi **[1]**.

The royal family that lived there ruled over the entire planet. They could see everything that happened on the world below. The Mazakis were a violent family. No one could stop them from tormenting the poor people of Earth. The people feared no one could or wanted to stop these violent attacks. That was, until Anzu Mazaki turned fifteen.

"Don't worry," another man replied. "The Items are stronger than this."

Meanwhile, the royal family was getting ready to celebrate. The only one who didn't seem to want to come to the party was the birthday girl herself.

Anzu sighed and stared back out the window. She missed him so much.

Ryou was Anzu's best friend back on Earth. She had been their briefly with her father to pick up some things for who knows what. During that time, she'd met this boy who told her all about Earth and how wonderful it was to live there. She was tired of hearing how her father, King Shadi, planned to destroy Earth. She'd never see Ryou again.

Anzu blinked and stared out the window, squinting. She thought she saw an aircraft of some sort. But that couldn't be true. The only things that could fly were birds and Kanashi.

She'd been hiding from everyone because she didn't want to gain the responsibilities of her parents. When a Mazaki turned fifteen, they inherited a Millennium Item and got married. What Anzu couldn't understand is why she was forced to marry her cousin, Yugi. Her mother had said something about keeping the bloodline pure, but still…

Anzu heard the door to her hiding spot open. Yugi poked his head in and smirked.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, and so has everyone else," he exclaimed, taking a spot next to her on the window seat.

"Please, Yugi. Go away. I don't want all this…"

"Come now, Anzu. You know the rules of being a Mazaki," he argued. "You inherit an Item and get married."

"I know, I know. But…"

"But you don't want to marry me, huh?"

"Not really," she answered. "But also, I'm not into the whole 'let's-destroy-the-earth-cause-we're-higher-up-in-the-air' kind of thing. I want peace."

"That's why I do all of the nasty stuff, while you just sit there and take care of the kids," Yugi explained. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Then he began to play with her hair.

"But I don't want anyone destroying anything! Why can't we all just live in peace?" she cried angrily, startling Yugi and making him drop a half-completed braid.

"I don't know; I just follow the rules our ancestors made," he murmured into her ear. He kissed her on the cheek, and then he stood up, pulling her with him.

"Come on. If we don't getting going now, your father's going to get really mad," Yugi said, pulling Anzu down the hall and towards the throne room.

"You're right," she said, not wanting to argue. Yugi was too sweet for his own good. At least she'd have a kind husband, even if he was a little on the short side.

As they approached King Shadi and Queen Isis, they overheard random conversations.

"—hey, look, there's the princess now!"

"—somebody said we were currently flying over Japan—"

"—wonder how mad the King'll be when he sees his daughter?"

"Father?" Anzu asked. Shadi turned to see his daughter and future son-in-law.

"Where have you been young lady? We've been searching everywhere!"

"I—"

"It's my fault, sir," Yugi interrupted. "Anzu and I were talking about…"

"…how many kids we're going to have!" Anzu finished.

"Oh," Shadi said. "And how many would that be?"

Yugi looked at Anzu, but she only mouthed something. Was that ten?

"Eight…?" he said, hoping Anzu was thinking the same thing.

"Eight?!" a nearby servant said, amusement in his voice. "Boy, she's not a machine! She can't pop them out like that!" He snapped his fingers. Shadi glared, and he left.

"Very well then," he said, turning back to his daughter. "Go with your mother; Yugi, come with me."

Anzu followed her mother into a small chamber.

"It's time to receive your Millennium Item," Isis said with a smile.

'Please not the Eye! Please not the Eye,' Anzu pleaded. 'That thing is disgusting!'

"Here," Isis said, holding out the Millennium Necklace. Anzu sighed with relief. Her mother fastened the chain around her neck.

"You look beautiful," her mother said.

"Which Item does Yugi get?" Anzu asked.

"The Millennium Puzzle."

Shadi had the Millennium Rod, and Isis had the Millennium Ring. The other Items lay on the table, holding up Kanashi. Anzu's parents would soon place their Items with the others after she took the throne.

Anzu and Isis went back to the party. After the feast, Anzu went to bed. Tomorrow, she and Yugi would get married. With all of the commotion inside the palace, no one saw the small aircraft land in the bushes that night.

The next morning, Anzu woke up early. She put on a robe, grabbed the Necklace, and hurried down the hall to the chamber. She slowly opened the chamber door and went inside. She walked past the Items and over to a tall black stone. She put on the Millennium Necklace and placed her hand on the giant rock.

"Robots of Kanashi, this is your master speaking," Anzu chanted with tears in her eyes. "I command you to kill everyone on this land. Spare no one's life, not even the royal family or me…"

She began to cry. She didn't want it to be this way, but no one else would listen. Everyone would die, including her, but she had to end the madness somehow. Even if, years later, someone managed to find this deserted place, they wouldn't be able to control it. The Millennium Items only responded to noble blood.

She'd heard that she had an uncle on earth with noble blood, but that had only been a rumor.

Anzu gasped and turned when she heard the door open. Isis entered.

"My child! What are you doing in here?"

"I… I was praying for good luck…" That was a lie.

"Well, no need for that. Come! We must get you ready for your wedding!"

Three hours later, Anzu stood in front of her mirror. Gazing back at her was a beautiful young woman in a dazzling wedding dress. She just couldn't seem to zip it up.

"Here, let me help you with that," a voice said. She felt the zipper go up. But there was no one else in the room but her! She spun around, ready to yell at one of her maids. But it wasn't a maid.

It was a boy with long white hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be smirking at her.

Anzu screamed and slapped him on the cheek. He stumbled backwards, but managed to slap a hand over her mouth before she caught someone's attention. Of course, no one was paying attention to her because killer robots were invading the throne room. Not even Shadi could stop them, and he had an Item (Yes, these are the robots Anzu ordered to kill everyone)!

Anzu shook with fear. What was this guy going to do with her? Possibly rape her? Yet, he looked so familiar…

He removed his hand, but got a firm grip on her arm. Wait! She knew those brown eyes…

"Ryou…?" she asked with hesitation. He nodded, his frown spilling into a wide grin. She hugged him tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried, tears of joy falling onto her cheeks. "How'd you get here?"

"I flew. Now, what's going on?"

She pulled away from him sadly.

"I'm getting married."

"WHAT?!"

"And… Oh no! You've got to get out of here quick! Before the robots—" Too late for that.

The door broke down and a robot entered, firing random beams all over the room. Anzu and Ryou were thrown back, and the Millennium Necklace flew off her neck and out the open window.

"Anzu," he said, pulling her close to him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ryou."

The robot spotted them and fired. Anzu screamed, but it was a short scream.

Ryou cocked an eye open and looked at the dying girl in his arms. They were both covered in blood.

"No," he whispered. "Don't die! Anzu… I love… you…"

Those were his last words before they died in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, Shadi's Millennium Rod had been flung out the window, and the robots were now advancing on him. There was nothing he could do about it. Kanashi was doomed…

-------------------------------

**[1]** Kanashi means "sad" in Japanese.

Well, what'd ya think? Review plz!


	2. Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO or _Castle in the Sky_.

Yippee! Another chapter! Still sorry for all of the reposting.

And the ages:

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

Grandpa Muto – about 80 or so (not related to Yami or Yugi)

-------------------------------

**Through the Eye of the Beholder**

By: Chi Yagami

-------------------------------

**Chapter One – Fallen Angel**

_5000 years later…_

Light shown through an open window. The small bedroom contained a desk, wardrobe, and bed. Oh yeah, and a half-awake teenage girl.

Tea Gardner rolled out of bed and looked at her alarm clock.

"Dear Ra! It's already 6:45!"

She raced out of bed and over to her wardrobe. She quickly changed clothes and then hurried into the bathroom to fix her hair. It was no biggie: she always left it down.

Tea grabbed the paper-sack lunch her aunt had left on the table and hurried out the door. She had to walk all the way to school, and her first class started in ten minutes!

Tea ran through the doors of her school and into her classroom only moments before the bell rang. She slipped into her seat next to her best friend, Serenity Baker.

"Nice outfit," she said, pointing to Tea's white, button-up collar shirt, plaid-red skirt, knee-high socks, and Mary Janes (typical schoolgirl look). And of course, she was wearing the necklace her mom had given her before she and her father died. It was gold with some sort of strange eye in the middle.

"You know," Serenity said pointing to the necklace, "that eye in the middle is kind of creepy. It doesn't really match your outfit. Which brings up another question: why are you wearing those clothes anyway?"

"My aunt wants me to look presentable in front of the dance board," Tea replied. "As if she thinks I _want_ to go to some dance school! I want to go back home!"

"You mean, where you used to live in the mountains with your parents?" her friend asked quietly. Tea nodded.

"I hope your aunt doesn't send you away! Then I'll have no one to talk to!"

"Don't worry," Tea replied with a grin. "They take one good look at my necklace and I'm out of there! They don't seem to like tacky jewelry from what I've heard."

They both laughed. During lunch, Tea was called down to the office because her aunt was taking her halfway across town.

"Now, Tea," her aunt said when they were in the car, "don't give me that look. This'll be good for you. I thought you liked dancing?"

"I do, but not ballet!"

"Listen young lady, you will go in there and give these people everything you've got!" her aunt replied.

They pulled into an empty parking. A large warehouse stood before them.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tea asked, her feet shifting uncomfortably.

"This is the address," her aunt responded, although she was starting to doubt it.

They walked inside to find what looked like a reception area. The receptionist was chewing gum and reading a magazine.

"Umm… Is this where the school dance board is waiting?"

The blonde woman looked up from her reading and smiled one those fake sweet smiles.

"Yeah, Hun. Right through there," she said, pointing to a closed oak door.

Tea's aunt gave her the thumbs up as they walked towards the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Only the little ballerina. Mom waits out here," the lady said without looking up.

'Little ballerina?' Tea thought. 'And how dare she conclude that she's my MOTHER!!!'

Tea shot daggers at the woman before entering the other room. She regretted ever stepping into the room.

It was pitch black. Tea knew at once she'd been scammed. Before she could move, the door slammed shut and a hand gripped her mouth. She heard a deep laugh.

Suddenly, rope bound her hands together behind her back, a bandana around her mouth, and she was thrown into a chair. Well, she was thrown into someone's lap who was already sitting in the chair.

She felt two arms snake their way around her waist. A chin rested on her shoulder.

"So," he said.

'So? SO?!! Who does this guy think he is?'

"Get away from me," Tea spat, trying to look at his face. Of course, to him, it was all muffled by the bandana, although he seemed to understand her message. He chuckled again.

"Now, now. Anzu, dear, you really can't expect me let you get away just like that, do you?"

Anzu??? Who was that?

She felt him kiss her cheek. His breath smelled like smoke. Tea coughed; she hated smoke.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. Tea was in a large cargo room. A tall guy was walking towards her. Or… them.

He had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. A colorful headband held his long bangs back. A long dice earring hung from his left ear, and he wore a black shirt, red vest, and black pants. A cross necklace hung from his neck.

He wrenched her out of the other guy's lap and dragged her over to a different door. She turned her head to see that other guy following her. He looked even stranger.

This guy had red, black, and yellow spiky hair. He wore a black shirt covered by a gray vest **[1]**. He was smirking at her, and he had a cigarette in his right hand. Didn't he know smoking was bad for you?

The black-haired man shoved her in the trunk of an old car.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride," he warned. Then he slammed the trunk closed. The darkness quickly engulfed Tea. She started to cry. Not a lot; just a small tear here and there. What happened to her aunt? Did they get her, too? What did they want with her anyway?

She sobbed herself to sleep.

Back with the two kidnappers… 

"Duke, you're driving too fast."

"Sorry, sir," the black-haired man called Duke replied. "Where to?"

"The airport," Yami said. They had to catch the quickest plane before that girl's mother noticed anything.

"Sir, explain to me why we had to kidnap her?"

"Well, Duke, it's because she's connected into the legend."

"Oh. Is she that woman, Anzu? Your fiancée or something?"

"Yes. And I am Yugi," he replied, smiling inward. The legend all clicked perfectly. Except for one missing piece to the puzzle… And speaking of puzzles, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the Millennium Puzzle.

They pulled into the airport. Duke checked the trunk.

"She's asleep," he announced.

"Good. Put her in the suitcase," Yami said, pulling out a large valise, big enough for a sleeping girl to fit into.

After Tea was securely inside the bag, the two headed over to the restricted area for private jets. They boarded Yami's plane and took off, heading towards a city called Domino.

Tea woke up in a cabin onboard the jet. She looked around the small room, seeing three beds (including the one she was on), two dressers, a closet, a closed door which she guessed lead to a bathroom, and a door leading out into a corridor. She peeked out into the hallway.

She walked towards the room where unknown to her Yami and Duke sat talking. They looked up as soon as she entered.

"Ah," the tri-colored haired one said. "Tea—"

How did he know her name?

"—my name is Yami, and this here is Duke."

"Let me go," she demanded. The one named Duke snickered.

"You will understand soon enough. Now, I suggest you go change. Your clothes will look quite… out of place," Yami snorted.

Tea fumed, but decided to go with the flow. She went back into her room and dug through the first dresser. She quickly found an outfit she liked: a pink shirt, white jean jacket, and skirt, and she also found matching boots **[2]**.

That was when she noticed her necklace was gone.

'Those bstards! I bet they stole it!'

Tea marched back into the room and walked straight up to Yami.

"Where's my necklace!?"

"Oh, you mean the Millennium Necklace?" he retorted, pulling out the gold chain.

'Millennium?'

"Too bad; the Necklace is mine now."

Suddenly, the jet tilted on its side. Everything fell onto the new "floor".

"This what you call driving people up the wall," Duke joked.

Yami somehow managed to get into the control room, where a creepy man with spiked cream-colored hair was flying the plane.

"Hey! You're not the pilot!"

The man turned around.

"Of course not. I'm hijacking your plane."

Meanwhile, the furniture was crushing Tea and Duke. Some blonde guy and Yami came back into the room.

"Don't panic, but he's hijacking our plane," Yami said calmly.

"My name is Marik," he snickered. When he spotted Tea he smirked, and walked over to her. Duke blocked his way.

"If you're hijacking, who's flying the plane?"

"It's on autopilot."

Then, Marik picked up a wine bottle and smashed it over Yami's head. He slumped lazily to the floor. Duke picked up a lamp and threw it at Marik, who ducked.

Tea slipped over to where Yami lay. She searched through his pockets until she found her necklace. She quickly fastened the lock around her neck. She took a step backwards, but unluckily stepped on a cracked window.

The glass beneath her feet gave way, and she fell out of the jet.

"No!" she heard Marik cry. "There goes my treasure!"

Tea felt the cold wind instantly surround her. She felt a headache coming on as she fell headfirst towards Earth. She closed her eyes and let the darkness embrace her, glad that she wouldn't be conscious when she hit rock bottom.

Suddenly, her necklace emitted an eerie glow, especially strong in the center of the eye. Tea's hair stiffened and her body turned so that she lay facing the sky. Slowly, the girl floated downs towards the small city.

Max's Meat Store, Domino City… 

"Thief!"

Max, the obvious owner of the butcher shop, chased after the young albino. Several people joined the chase. A couple of minutes ago, Max had been happily working behind the counter when a young man had entered the shop.

"What would you like, sonny?" Max had asked him.

"Some canned meatballs," the boy replied in a harsh voice. Max had frowned, but poured some meatballs into a metal can. He had set them on the counter and turned to the cash register.

"Sucker," the boy had snickered as he'd grabbed the can and ran from the store. Max had speed, but that guy was just too fast.

Bakura smirked as he saw the mob stop and turn back.

"Suckers," he said. He slowed his pace down to a fast walk and headed back to the mines, his gang's hideout.

"Gotta hurry… Boss is hungry… ouf!"

Bakura tripped over a large stone. As he was getting up, he noticed something bright falling from the sky.

"What is that? Looks like some floating piece of crap," he grumbled. He decided to see what it was, since it appeared to be falling towards the mine.

"Whoa! It looks like some sort of body!"

He ran to the edge of the mine hole and gasped. It was a girl!

The mine was quite odd. From above, it looked like a huge crater in the ground, with a large crane sticking out of one side. But that crater hooked up to a pulley that controlled the elevator. Below the crane, pipes and random tools could be found, along with a few tables scattered everywhere.

The girl was floating down towards the pulley, which, luckily, had a flat board laying over it wide enough to walk on.

Bakura jumped down onto the crane and steadily walked over to the board. He set the can down and walked to the edge of the board. He stretched out his arms, the girl softly landing in them. She weighed nothing, as if she was still floating.

His noticed her strange necklace was glowing rather brightly. But as soon as she'd touched his arms, the light began to go out. It finally became a small glow in the center of that strange eye. As soon as the light went out, so did her weightlessness.

He had to squat down in order to hold her. It was –BAM– and she all of the sudden gained like 90 lbs! Still crouched, he walked sideways onto the crane, and then he laid her safely down on the board. He sighed and wiped his forehead.

"BAKURA! Where's my dinner? And what're you doing up there?"

He gulped and looked down to see Mai, the leader of his gang, staring up at him.

-------------------------------

**[1]** The clothes Yugi/Yami wore during his Dungeon Dice Monsters game with Duke Devlin.

**[2]** The clothes Tea was wearing during the Dungeon Dice Monsters game between Yugi and Duke

-------------------------------

Finally done! Please review! And thanks to my readers for reviewing!


	3. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO or _Castle in the Sky_.

I'm so glad people like this fic! Yes, it is based on _Castle in the Sky_, by Hayao Miazaki.

Onto the ficcie!!! Oh, and Bakura may be a little OOC, but it had to happen!

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

Grandpa Muto – about 80 or so (not related to Yugi or Yami)

-------------------------------

**Through the Eye of the Beholder**

By: Chi Yagami

-------------------------------

**Chapter Two – You can Run But You can't Hide**

Bakura looked down to see Mai staring back up at him with a puzzled, angry expression.

Mai was the leader of their gang, mainly because she was the oldest. She had long, wavy blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore her purple outfit **[1]**.

"Bakura, what ARE you doing up there? And where's dinner?"

Bakura thought quickly.

"I was just checking the pulley. Yesterday, Joey said it was loose." Which was partially true…

Mai just shook her head and walked away. Bakura pulled off his light-blue jacket placed it over the mysterious girl. He decided he might as well tell somebody **[2]**.

He climbed down from the crane, taking the canned meats, and headed over to the gang. The three of them were already sitting around the card table, playing Mao. Bakura snatched up an old crate and dragged it over.

"So, Burger King, what's up?" Tristan asked, trying not to laugh at his own joke. Tristan was wearing his normal black jacket and pants **[3]**. His hair reminded Bakura of a newly sharpened pencil.

"Nothing. I managed to snag a whole can of meatballs," he snickered. "The fool didn't even recognize me from last time!"

"Ya know dude, dats pretty sad," Joey said **[4]**. He put down the 4ofHearts on top of Tristan's 7ofHearts.

"Come on; Bakura, serve the food and let's get back to the game," Mai growled. Being around three boys didn't always have its silver lining.

A couple of hours later, Mai went home. She had to get some sleep and feed her cat. Joey left soon after. If he wasn't home by midnight, his dad would bring out the whip. Tristan kept offering for Joey to stay at his place, and Joey kept refusing. He said it had something to do with 'family business' but Bakura had his doubts. After Tristan left, Bakura decided it was time to head home, too.

He looked up at the night sky and noticed the pulley. Whoa! He'd almost forgotten about HER! He struggled to climb up the crane, and he almost fell down. He looked at her, wondering if he should've asked Mai to take her. He shrugged, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

Bakura slowly made his way to the small apartment he lived in. He opened the door, went inside, and closed the door. He was really tired. The last thing he saw was the ground rushing up to meet him.

-------------------------------

—BAM—

Tea opened her eyes and looked around, trying to focus. Something heavy was weighing her down. Something white…

Snow?

It was snowing? But somehow it didn't feel like snow…

She wrapped her fingers around a bundle of the white. It felt like…

"Hair!?"

Tea realized a person with white hair was lying on top of her! She slowly pushed the boy off onto the floor and stood up. She gasped.

Where was she? Who was HE? Another one of Yami's henchmen no doubt…

She looked around to find herself in a house. She saw a bed, a table, a weird ladder that she guessed led up to the roof, and a stove. She was clearly nowhere near the aircraft. She peeked out a window and saw buildings, streets, and a few cars.

Tea smiled. She'd escaped the kidnappers. How? She didn't know. Obviously she'd met up with this boy somewhere… or he'd met up with her…

She turned to the guy on the floor. He looked so peaceful and calm, not to mention cute. What was she thinking?! She didn't even know this boy!

"Well, I might as well put him to bed," she whispered, trying not to wake him up. She hoisted him up onto the cot. She tucked him under the blanket and turned on her heel, ready to explore some more.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards onto the bed. She turned and saw the boy snuggling into her.

"Um… hello, you're squeezing me!"

Tea realized he was still asleep.

"Teddy," he murmured into her neck.

Teddy? Tea spotted a teddy bear on the table. Too bad she couldn't reach it.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was just too strong. He tightened his grip and pulled her up next to his warm body, snuggling deeper into her neck.

Okay, this was definitely weird. Now matter how hard Tea tried, she couldn't get away from him. She finally gave up and just lounged there.

"Goodnight, Teddy," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Tea blushed a deep burgundy and cuddled into his chest. Her eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------

Sunlight streaked through the window onto the albino's face. Bakura awoke to find that his teddy bear was unusually cold. He looked around to see that his teddy was in fact a human girl! A slight blush crept up onto his cheeks

"Ah—" he started to scream, but then remembered the young woman. He clasped a hand over his mouth and glanced down at her: she was still asleep.

Suddenly, her body began to shake and quiver. Bakura noticed her body went cold and she began to sweat. Her necklace also began glowing uncontrollably.

Bakura jumped out of the bed and backed away. She sat up and looked at him.

"Um… Woman, are you all right?" he asked nervously.

"Ryou," she said in a monotoned voice.

"Who?"

"Ryou," she repeated, her amber eyes burning into his gray ones. She started to get up and walk towards him.

"Woman!" he yelled at her. The girl suddenly shook violently and fell to the floor in a dead faint. But not before he saw her amber eyes mysteriously turn into cerulean orbs.

He rushed to her side and placed her on the bed. There was definitely something weird about this girl… and her necklace, which had stopped glowing.

Bakura decided to leave her alone for a while. He occupied himself by fixing breakfast: pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Then he climbed up the ladder that went to the roof.

As soon as he was outside, he felt much better. He picked up a few stones and waited.

The group of flying pigeons that were making their routine flight around Domino City, when all of the sudden, a stone flew out of nowhere and struck the first bird. Well, it came from _somewhere_…

Bakura smirked as his stone hit the unsuspecting bird. The birds gathered together, forming an angry mob. He loved watching the animals suffer. Of course this was his little secret. Tristan would surely throw stones at _him_ if he knew about Bakura's cruelty towards birds.

The birds charged at him with all of their speed, only to break apart and scatter when another rock was chunked their way. They began to squawk loudly and chased Bakura around the rooftop.

Tea awoke to loud noises. She blinked and noticed the boy wasn't in the bed with her. She could smell food and concluded he was making some sort of breakfast. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Then she heard footsteps on the roof and remembered the strange ladder.

She climbed up the steps to find that, indeed, it did lead to the roof. She poked her head up into the light, only to see an angry flock of pigeons heading straight for her. She screamed and ducked back down just as the horde passed over her. She peeked back up and came face-to-face with the boy. He held out a hand and helped her onto the roof. Tea noticed the killer birds were gone.

Suddenly, the birds came out of nowhere, surrounding her. But they merely wanted to pull on her hair and play with her. Tea couldn't help giggle at the thought of killer birds changing into sweet, innocent ones.

"Well, at least you laugh like a regular person."

She turned to see the boy leaning against a chimney staring at her intently. She couldn't read his expression, but it was some sort of smirk or grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tea asked him.

"The way you fell from the sky, I thought maybe you were an angel or something," he replied. Bakura decided not to mention the queer incident in the room.

"Oh. Well… Uh, thanks for saving me."

He shrugged. "You were falling; I had to catch you."

"Falling?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Well, our plane was attacked, but I don't remember anything else," she lied. He didn't need to know about the kidnapping.

"So you were attacked?" he asked. She nodded.

"My name's Tea," she said holding out her hand. He didn't take it.

"Bakura," was his only reply. He noticed her eyes were blue.

The two stared at each other for a while. The birds eventually left, and Tea was getting hungry. Her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Bakura asked. She nodded.

Tea followed him back down into the apartment. He pointed in the direction of the bathroom so she could wash up. His apartment had only one main room and a small lavatory; he couldn't afford anything more.

She entered the bathroom and started to turn on the water but stopped when she saw the picture hanging on the wall.

What looked like a floating city poked out from behind some clouds. Golden letters at the bottom read _Kanashi_.

Bakura sat at the table, waiting. He hadn't even heard the water turn on yet. He decided to go check on her.

When he entered the bathroom, Tea was staring at his father's picture, tracing her fingers over the letters.

"It was my father's," he told her. She just kept looking at it.

"Kanashi…"

Bakura thought he saw her eyes change color again, but as soon as she looked at him, they were blue again. This girl was starting to grow on him.

"My father took that picture just before he died. It's Kanashi, a floating palace."

"A castle that floats in the sky?" Tea questioned.

"Mm-hmm…"

The two made their way back to the table. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Bakura looked out the peephole.

"A man with a large purple robe and spiky blonde hair?"

Tea peeked out too. She gasped.

"That's the man who attacked the airship, Marik!"

He looked at her. She obviously recognized the stranger, in an infamous way.

"He must be looking for you; we've got to get out of here," he said, packing up the breakfast in a knapsack, along with a few other things. The man pounded on the door.

Bakura opened up a window that connected to the fire escape. He jumped out and offered her a hand. With his help, Tea clambered out onto the escape as well.

Suddenly the door broke down. Marik, smirking as usual, entered the room, pointing his Millennium Rod directly at Tea.

-------------------------------

**[1]** Mai is wearing the clothes she wore at Battle City.

**[2]** Bakura, too, is wearing his Battle City clothes.

**[3]** Tristan, also, is wearing his Battle City clothes.

**[4]** Joey is wearing the blue jacket and whatever other clothes he was wearing during his duel with Duke Devlin.

-------------------------------

So how was that? It had to be shorter than I planned, because I'm also working on _BtDS_ right now.

Please review!


	4. Romantic Brunch for Two? I don't Think ...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO or _Castle in the Sky_.

Wow! I haven't posted, reviewed, or read fics in a LONG time! Anyway, sorry for the wait, I've been real busy.

Hehe… Well, here are the ages in case you forgot (tell me if I should keep posting them or not):

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

Grandpa Muto (not related to Yugi or Yami) – about 80 or so

-------------------------------

**Through the Eye of the Beholder**

By: Chi Yagami

-------------------------------

**Chapter Three – Romantic Brunch for Two? I don't Think So!**

Tea screamed and latched onto Bakura's arm. Marik snickered and thrust his Rod further in front of him as he entered the room. The other two backed up against the black curvy railing of the fire escape.

"You! Get out of here!" she shrieked, pressing against Bakura for safety.

'Damn girl! This is all HER fault!'

"Well, well, well. It seems you've made a friend, my sweet," Marik said. His voice was slick and made Bakura think of oil.

"Huh?" he asked confused. "Is he your ex-boyfriend?"

Marik just smirked, but Tea fumed.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU CONCLUDE THAT WE WERE EVER DATING!!!" she roared.

"No, but we will be," Marik replied. "After I kill the white rat, you're mine."

Bakura growled. This guy meant business, and if he wanted a fight, he'd get a fight. However, Marik was the better prepared of the two. His Rod shot out a golden beam that aimed straight for Bakura.

He had to think quickly. This guy was crazy! Bakura grabbed Tea around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Then he jumped off of the fire escape and onto the ground. Then he ran as fast as he could towards the small café where Mai, Joey, and Tristan always hung out.

The beam shot straight over the albino's head and into the horizon. Marik frowned. They weren't supposed to get away. He would need backup from the rest of the city.

"Alright, it's time to call every Rare Hunter I know… MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------

The girl over his shoulders was frantic. She had no idea where she was going, and she didn't really trust this guy. Bakura skidded to a stop when they came to a café.

"We're stopping to eat?" she asked him. He just shook his head and pulled her inside.

Mai, Joey, and Tristan were all gathered around a table. Joey waved for them to come over.

"Hey 'Kura! You're just in time for Sunday Brunch; it's free! Oh… Who's your new girlfriend?" he asked, noticing Tea, who fumed.

"Not now Fido, we've got a crisis on our hands: we're being chased by some madman who attacked her" (points to Tea) "earlier."

"Hey girlfriend," Mai said smiling. "I'm Mai, and that there's Joey and Tristan. We're Bakura's friends."

"I'm Tea," she replied. "Bakura saved me from falling."

She began explain to the other three what happened, while Bakura kept an eye out for Marik.

"Who is this Marik guy anyway?" Tristan asked.

Tea shrugged. She still hadn't told anyone about the kidnapping yet.

"Hey, Tea?" Bakura asked, not looking away from the window.

"Yeah?"

"Does that bastard have friends?"

Mai, Joey, Tristan and Tea quickly ran over to the window and peered out. Yep, that was him alright, with a whole bunch of other hooded weirdoes.

"You'd better hide," Bakura said sternly.

"What?" Tea asked.

"GO!" Bakura yelled, ushering Mai to take Tea elsewhere. "We'll handling the goon-squad."

"We will?" Joey questioned shakily. His friend nodded.

Marik growled. They'd searched the entire city and still no sign of the girl. No matter, his Millennium Rod would seek out her Millennium Necklace. The Rod was very powerful. Marik had stolen it from some farmer guy who didn't even know how it worked. The fool, he'd had the greatest power in the world in his hands, and yet he thought it was some sort of stirring utensil.

"Hey, uh, Master?"

Marik sighed. He hated his mindslaves' questions.

"WHAT?!"

"Um, I was just wondering if we could stop for some coffee? Because, you see, there's a little café just up ahead—"

Marik grabbed him by the collar.

"Coffee? You want to get some coffee, eh? You want to stop MY search for power so you can get yourself some COFFEE?!"

The Rare Hunter was now sweating heavily. "Uh, yeah…?"

Marik's face was becoming red with anger.

"…grrr… Okay."

"HUH?!" all of the Rare Hunters asked in unison.

"Hey, the future controller of the world needs to eat too, ya know," he replied. The rest shrugged. Odion, his most faithful servant, stepped forward.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Master Marik, but isn't that an albino who fits the description?"

They all turned to see Bakura staring at them through the glass window of the café.

"CHARGE!!!" Marik roared. All of them burst into the place at once.

The next few minutes were catastrophes: chairs were being flung across the room, arms were being twisted, etc.

Mai and Bakura switched places so that Bakura could take her to a safer place. This didn't go unnoticed by Marik, though. He wasn't about to let Kanashi's only living heir escape from his grasp. Well, she wasn't the _only_ one…

-------------------------------

So how'd y'all like that chappie? Please read & review! And many thanks to all of the reviewers!!!


	5. Royal Blood Lives

**ATTENTION: ALL TALK BETWEEN YGO CHARACTERS AND ME HAS BEEN MOVED TO MY PROFILE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ IT, PLEASE LOOK IN THE PROFILE. I'M TRYING TO GET BACK ON TRACK WITH THE RULES. THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR ALL OF THE REPOSTING.**

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or CitS (_Castle in the Sky_).

I'm so happy! I've gotten 27 reviews so far!

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but school starts tomorrow. I've been really busy finishing my summer homework. And my birthday is Friday! Here's chapter four!

Here's the ages:

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

Grandpa Muto (not related to Yugi or Yami) – about 80 or so

-------------------------------

**Through the Eye of the Beholder**

By: Chi Yagami

-------------------------------

**Chapter Four – Royal Blood Lives**

Yami took a long drag on his cigar before looking up at the CEO. Seto Kaiba was not happy at all. He was only funding Yami because he'd promised him 30% of the treasure on Kanashi. And also because Yami had kidnapped his little brother and held him for ransom: Kaiba funded Yami, and Mokuba's life would be spared.

"Now, let me get this straight," Kaiba said. "You kidnapped the girl, got on the private jet I loaned you, were attacked by this Marik fellow, and she fell out the window?"

Yami nodded. Across the marble desktop, Kaiba was shifting through some papers.

"You know, Yami, if it weren't for the fact that you had my brother captive, I would've been out of here by now."

He nodded again.

Flashback

Seto Kaiba let out a long laugh. The man sitting across from him in the restaurant had just proposed the most preposterous deal.

"I'm not joking."

"Prove it," Kaiba said. "Prove to me that this floating castle exists! Prove to me that this girl is the so-called 'chosen-one'! Prove to me everything!"

Yami reached down into his coat pocket and pulled out a golden bracelet. There were jewels upon jewels with the shiniest colors that Seto Kaiba had ever seen.

"Wow… Wait… how do I know that this jewel came from Kanashi?"

"You will help me, Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh yeah?"

Yami pulled out a walkie-talkie and muttered something into it. Then he held it up for Kaiba to hear the response.

"SETO!!! Help! They've got me!!! SETOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

Seto Kaiba was outraged.

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER!!!"

"Well DUH! I knew you wouldn't agree otherwise. Don't worry though; we'll take good care of little Mokuba if you'll take care of the funds," he replied slyly.

End Flashback

"So, will you explain to me how this works again?"

"Well, Tea Gardner and I are reincarnations of Anzu and Yugi, who used to live on Kanashi, the floating castle. Anzu's parents were king and queen of Kanashi, and I was her cousin. We were engaged to be married, but then this riffraff from Earth showed up, and Anzu commanded all of the robots to kill everyone on board."

Kaiba gasped.

"She could've controlled the world! And yet, you're saying she chose to commit suicide?" he asked. Yami nodded.

"But this time, I'm going to force her to marry me while I take the throne! They say only those with royal blood may control a Millennium Item, but since I'm a reincarnation, I may control one too!"

"Millennium Item?"

"Yes. The power that lets Kanashi fly in the sky!"

-------------------------------

Tea and Bakura had quietly slipped out of the café and were currently running to a bus stop.

"Hurry, woman! The bus will be there any moment now!"

"You try running in these boots!" she said exasperatedly. They finally reached the stop just as the bus was pulling up. They paid and went to the back row.

"Listen," Bakura said sternly, "I am not your babysitter. In fact, I don't give a damn about what happens to you."

"They why did you help me?"

"Uh… Mai made me…"

Suddenly, the bus shook so violently that he could've sworn the wheels on the right side had been lifted off of the ground. The door was smashed and smoke went everywhere. Bakura closed his eyes to protect them from the smoke and coughed lightly. He felt the seat cushion shift slightly and heard Tea scream. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Are you okay?"

Bakura looked up to see a girl staring down at him. She had long redish-brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Get away from me," he bellowed, pushing her aside and jumping off the bus. He gazed around, looking for any signs of Tea. A motorcycle driving away quickly with a screaming passenger told him all he needed to know.

"Um, excuse me, but was that Tea Gardner you were sitting next to?" the girl asked, getting off the bus as well.

"How do you know Tea?" he asked strictly.

"I'm her best friend, Serenity."

-------------------------------

How was that chappie? Sorry it was so short, but it's 11:40pm and I have to go to bed. School starts Wednesday. Please review! Sayonara.


	6. Sorry Doesn't Cut It

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO or CitS (_Castle in the Sky_).

I'm back! So sorry for the delays, but homework's been killing me… I know it's been forever, but I've been busy… I'll mostly only be updating during the weekend or Monday; the only time I have to write is now on the weekends. I'm swamped with 3 PAP classes, and one AP college course!

I have decided to close the voting. I'm pretty sure whether I want Tea to end up with Bakura or Marik…

There is a lot of cursing in this chapter, mostly by Bakura –actually all by Bakura– so don't say I didn't warn you!

Now to address my readers:

**Master Ruby**: Here's your update! When are you gonna update your fics? I hope you do soon! Yeah, I just HAD to make Kaiba & Yami work together… they're both so evil… hehehe…

**Deena70**: You'll find out soon enough!

**StarlightMagic**: I think you'll understand soon enough…

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16 

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17 

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

Grandpa Muto (not related to Yugi or Yami) – about 80 or so

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Through the Eye of the Beholder**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Five – Sorry Doesn't Cut It**

Tea struggled to fight with her captors; they had stolen her off the bus, driven away with her on a motorcycle, then thrown her into a van, and had driven off to who knows where. Well, Marik did, but she wasn't about to ask him.

"Get your filthy hands off me," she commanded bitterly to one of the Rare Hunters.

"Awe," he said sarcastically, "I only wanted to PLAY with you…"

"Get your hands off her, you fool," Marik growled, snatching her away from the guy. "She's mine."

"I belong to no one," Tea hissed.

"Not yet you don't, unless that white rat raped you," he snickered. She frowned and tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and started to feel her up. Outraged, Tea bit his hand and used her free hand to smack him.

"OWE!!!" Marik howled, pulling back his wrist and letting go of her. The Rare Hunter who was driving the van heard the screams of his master and pulled over. They had been driving up a mountain to where Marik's helicopter was located, and now they were perched on a cliff above a small canyon with salt mines dug into it **(1)**.

Marik had had it with this girl. He smashed the car door open with his Rod and threw Tea out onto the ground. Then he stepped out and sat on top of her ground, pushing her stomach into the gravel. She cried out in pain, and he smirked with satisfaction. Then he noticed that all of the Rare Hunters had gathered around and were watching them curiously.

"GET BACK IN THE VAN!!!" he barked at them. They all scattered sheepishly.

"Let me go!" Tea screamed, hoping someone would hear her. However, currently, no one was driving up the mountain. Marik grinned evilly.

"There's no one here to listen to your cries except me. And I like watching you suffer. In fact, I think I might have a little fun…"

He ripped off her jacket and started to pull off her shirt. Suddenly, a stone flew out of nowhere and collided with the side of Marik's head. He cried out but then fell unconscious.

Tea, still shaking with fear, cocked an eye open to see Serenity running towards her. She instantly pushed Marik off her and stood up to greet her friend. They hugged tightly and Serenity whispered that everything was going to be okay.

"You're welcome," a voice said gruffly from behind them. Tea turned to see Bakura frowning and leaning up against a tree, slingshot in hand. She ran over and hugged him as well, and he turned a tinge of pink. This didn't go unnoticed by Serenity, who smiled inwardly.

"All right, all right; enough of this," he said, breaking the embrace. "We've got a psycho here to deal with, and all of his bastardly friends."

"That's right," said one of the Rare Hunters, as they all piled out of the van. "She's coming with us, and there's hell to pay."

"Now that I can agree on," Bakura said.

Before he could fire a stone, however, a loud noise was heard as the wind began to pick up. Above them, Kaiba's chopper hovered, and Yami was barely visible through the glass.

"Oh no," Tea moaned, "not him too!"

The chopper began shooting beams of energy at the Rare Hunters, who ran to the trees for cover. Marik had gotten up by now, and he had his Rod out. He, too, began firing beams.

Tea and Bakura tried to run over to where Serenity was hiding under a tree, but one of the blasts from Yami's laser gun sent them flying over the cliff **(2)**.

"No!" Marik shouted, as he watched the two fall downward. Yami panicked as well.

Tea had her arms wrapped firmly around Bakura's waist, and he had his around her shoulders. They were both screaming.

Suddenly, a light emitted from the necklace Tea was wearing. As it began to get brighter, the two began falling at a slower pace until they were just barely descending.

Everyone up on the cliff and in the chopper watched in amazement.

"See," Bakura said in a happier tone, "this is what happened when I first saw you! We're going to be fine."

The two disappeared down into a mine hole before Yami could fly after them. He slammed his fist onto the dashboard and flew back towards headquarters. He would return with backup and have men stationed at every exit. They wouldn't be able to escape.

Meanwhile, the police were coming, and Marik had to get out of there. He was about to hop in the van when he noticed Serenity.

'She might be of use to me later…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura's feet touched the ground and he let go of Tea who continued floating.

"The light's going out," she said. It began to get darker.

"Not to worry," Bakura said, taking a lantern out of his knapsack and lighting it just as the necklace's glow disappeared completely.

Tea looked around uncertainly and latched onto his arm. He didn't seem to have noticed; he was looking around at all of the tunnels and deciding which one to take.

They began walking down a tunnel to their right. Tea wondered how all of these tunnels had gotten here. As if reading her mind, Bakura spoke up.

"Miners dug these tunnels a long time ago. They once believed salt was down here, but they were utterly disappointed. I think the tunnels stretch all under the city."

"But Japan is an island; isn't that why the only people who have basements live in central Japan?" she asked **(3)**.

He shrugged. They came to a big open space near a little pond of water and stopped to rest. Bakura took out their breakfast and gave half of it to Tea. They sat there eating in silence for a while.

"Tea?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you from?"

Tea swallowed her toast and turned to him. She figured now was as good of time as ever to tell him about the kidnapping.

"Remember that guy in the helicopter? His name is Yami. Well, it was his plane that I was on when Marik attacked," she explained.

"Is he your brother?" Bakura asked confused.

She shook her head.

"It all started yesterday when my aunt to me to apply for a dance school. Only it turned out to be a fraud: Yami kidnapped me and took me away on his jet. Then Marik attacked and I fell off the plane," she said sadly.

"So there are two guys after you?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah… I think they're both after my necklace; it does have mysterious powers, like making me float."

"Maybe it gets activated whenever you feel you're in trouble," Bakura said, wolfing down the last of his toast.

"My mother gave it to me before she died. She told me Father had found it while fishing in the sea. I don't know where exactly it came from."

"You know," he said, "your necklace and Marik's staff-thingy both have that weird eye drawn onto them."

"Do you think they're somehow connected?"

"I dunno, but that would help explain why he was after it."

The two finished the rest of their meal without talking. They were both deep in thought.

They were just about to leave when they heard footsteps. They both got up, and Bakura stood in front of Tea protectively.

"Who's there?" he called out.

A little old man came around the corner and smiled at them.

"Hey, Bakura! What're you doing down here?" he asked. The two ran over to him.

"Mr. Muto, we all thought you had died," Bakura stated.

"I'm never giving up!" the old man replied. "The salt will be mine!"

"He still thinks there's salt down in these old mines," Bakura whispered with a chuckle to Tea. Mr. Muto whacked him on the head with his walking stick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Mr. Muto set up camp and allowed them to stay with him.

"Thank you, sir," Tea said, sipping her hot chocolate, "for dinner and everything."

"Don't mention it," Mr. Muto said. Bakura had left to gather firewood from the cart tracks in a tunnel nearby.

"So, what do you think of Bakura?" he asked her.

"Uh… as a person? He's very… brave… and very quick on his feet… He does get an attitude sometimes…"

"When he's trying to say thank you or express feelings?" Mr. Muto asked knowingly.

"Yeah… How'd you know?"

"I used to live in the apartment next to Bakura when he was a child. After his parents died, he was on his own. I kept an eye on him, but he was usually on the roof deep in thought. He didn't have many friends until he joined that gang…"

"They seem nice," Tea said.

"Oh they are… yes, they are. Well, I think I've seen a change in Bakura's attitude," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first found y'all, he seemed very protective of you, and he just seems more…"

"Annoyed?"

They turned around to see Bakura glaring at them. Tea turned away embarrassed, and Mr. Muto continued staring at him.

"I don't appreciate people talking about me behind my back," he growled.

"Bakura," Tea said, standing up and trying to reason with him, "we were only talking about how brave and kind you are—"

SLAP!!!

Bakura's hand made contact with her cheek as he slapped her.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! It's your damn fault we're here in the first place!" he yelled angrily.

Tea was filled with rage. How dare he say that!?

"You didn't HAVE to help me, you know. And for your information, we were only trying to nice!" she shouted back. "Get a better attitude!"

Bakura smacked a hand over her mouth and glared at her. Then he put his free hand on her back and shoved her body up against his, their noses only inches apart.

"Listen here, b.tch! I am not one to be tampered with, and if you don't get that through your thick skull, IT'S GOING TO GET VERY UGLY! GOT IT?!"

He released her and stormed away. Tea would've cried, for no one had ever used such language on her, but her rage had overcome her. She sank to the ground, glaring at her feet and stifled back a sob. It was only then that she remembered how their bodies had been smashed against each other and blushed.

Mr. Muto came over and wrapped a warm blanket around her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Why does he have to be so stubborn?! We weren't doing anything wrong!" she said.

"I know," he replied. "Bakura's probably just in a bad mood from all of the stress."

They sat there quietly for a while, and Mr. Muto tried to think of ways to cheer the girl up.

"I know of a way to cheer you up! Come here!"

They walked over to the fire. Mr. Muto put it out, and they waited.

A golden light appeared from various rocks around the cavern. Tea gasped; it was beautiful.

"What makes them do that? What makes the rocks glow?"

"An old compound called Etherium; it's made of Manganese and Gold." **(4)**

Tea noticed something from underneath her shirt and pulled out her necklace; it was giving off a bright yellow glow.

"Oh my!" the old timer gasped. "It's a pure Etherium crystal! I've heard about them but…"

"My necklace is made of Etherium?"

"Yes… Etherium is what keeps Kanashi flying in the sky!"

"Really? Do you think my necklace came from there?" she asked excitedly.

"It's a possibility… Pardon me, but would you put that thing away? It brings back too many sad memories," he said. Tea tucked it under her shirt and he lit the fire again, only this time very dimly.

"Time for bed, my dear," Mr. Muto announced. "Sorry there's not a tent for you, but it's only big enough for me, and once you put that fire out, the rocks will glow. I don't want to stick around for that."

"What about Bakura?" she asked shakily. She was beginning to worry about him; he'd been gone a long time. "Should I leave the fire burning?"

"Don't worry about him; he'll come back eventually."

Mr. Muto disappeared into the tent. Tea laid down on the sleeping bag he'd given her and glanced at Bakura's empty one. She sighed, put the fire out, and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura was walking back to the campsite in deep thought.

'Why can't I get her out of my head? Women are so complicated… I'll never understand them. But why couldn't I be nice to her? I'm nice to the gang, aren't I? I wanted to say sorry, but then I went and called her a… Shit, she probably hates me now. I shouldn't even go back; she'll never want to speak to me again. What if she already left? Now I'll never get to tell her how I feel… Wait… how DO I feel?'

He frowned as he found his thoughts and feelings were even more complicated than he had anticipated. Because of his stubbornness, he wasn't very good at expressing any feeling other than hatred. Bakura sighed as he approached the camp, the golden light of the rocks his only guide.

He heard Mr. Muto snoring, and looked around for Tea. He found her lying on top of her sleeping bag, shivering.

"Foolish girl, why isn't she _inside_ the blanket?" he wondered aloud. He placed a hand on her bare arm and felt her cold skin. He knelt down to pick her up, but he couldn't seem to find a way of moving her without waking her. He finally gave up, and, grumbling, he threw his sleeping bag over her.

Bakura rubbed his hands up and down his arms to keep warm and looked around for a place to sleep. He finally curled up into a ball and drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, Tea woke up. She noticed that another sleeping bag was on her, and she looked around. She spotted Bakura next to her, rolled up in a little ball for warmth. She smiled and put his sleeping bag on top of him, and then she climbed into her own. She fell asleep dreaming of her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bakura awoke the next morning, he found that Tea was not in her sleeping bag. He glanced over at the fire and saw her trying to cook something. Mr. Muto was packing up his tent.

He got up, causing his blanket to fall, and guessed she had put it on him that morning. He stretched, and then he wandered over to help Mr. Muto pack. He wasn't ready to face _her_ yet.

"Bakura," he said, "I see you're up. Go anywhere interesting last night?"

"Just around," he replied, putting the tent pegs in a bag.

"Did you _do_ anything interesting last night?" Mr. Muto asked with a mischievous grin. Bakura frowned.

"What are you implying, old man?"

"Did y'all… what's the word you youngsters use these days? Oh, yes. Did y'all _do it_?"

"WHAT THE F.CK!?!?"

Tea turned around when she heard Bakura curse loudly. She was about to scold him when she noticed Mr. Muto laughing.

"Well?" Mr. Muto asked again.

"NO! We did NOT have sex, you perverted old geezer!" Bakura said outraged.

'What the f.ck is wrong with him?!'

"Breakfast is ready!" Tea announced happily. Bakura and Mr. Muto came over, and all three of them sat down to hardboiled eggs and bacon (Mr. Muto's of course).

After they'd eaten, Mr. Muto took them to the nearest exit.

"I hope you two find whatever you're looking for," he said. Then, in a graver tone, he addressed Tea. "Don't let that necklace fall into the wrong hands; if ever someone power-hungry seized control of Kanashi, the whole world would be in jeopardy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," Bakura interrupted. "Smell ya later."

Tea jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Thank you for everything," she said to Mr. Muto. They waved good-bye, and Tea and Bakura walked up the tunnel that lead out of the mines.

"So… uh," she said, trying to make conversation, "you, uh…"

Bakura stopped and turned to look at her. He stared into her eyes and sighed inwardly.

"I, uh…"

"Thanks for letting me use your sleeping bag," Tea said, kissing him on the cheek. She started walking again.

Bakura stared after her, a large blush creeping onto his face.

"Sure…"

When they'd finally gotten outside, Bakura was ready to apologize to Tea for the night before. However, his time was cut short.

Guards wearing KC uniforms instantly surrounded them.

"Oh no!" Tea cried. "Yami's caught us!"

A helicopter began descending towards them from the ground.

Bakura muttered a cuss word; he wouldn't stand for this. But when one of the men grabbed Tea's wrist painfully, he decided to take action.

He made to attack one of the guards, but another one whacked him across the back of his head with his gun. Bakura fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"NO!" Tea screamed, but the man wouldn't let her go. He smashed a handkerchief over her nose and she breathed in a weird smell. Suddenly, her vision became very fuzzy.

She was being drugged… sleeping gas… The world was swirling and she could feel herself going faint. The last thing she saw before passing out was some spiky blonde hair…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **I hated the book _Salt_ by Mark Kurlansky. That book was evil, PURE EVIL!!! But people did used to dig salt mines, and I didn't know why else there would be mines there… And I don't know if Japan could really have canyons or not, but in this fic, there is one! Just go with it. LOL.

**(2)** Yami's chopper had one of those big laser guns that can cut through rock, so when he made a blast near Tea and Bakura, the ground collapsed beneath them and they fell.

**(3)** Supposedly, near coastlines, the soil is too moist for homes to have basements. I don't know whether people in Japan have basements or not, but I'm just going by what I've learned.

**(4)** Etherium isn't a real element; I just got it off the movie (which means I don't own it either). Supposedly, it made _Laputa_ fly. Etherium looks like it could relate to the word "Ethereal" which means airy. I decided to make Etherium a compound of Manganese and Gold. Manganese is an alkali-earth metal on the periodic table, and it is the lightest metal, sometimes used to build airplanes. I figured it could also be interpreted as helping to make Kanashi fly. Gold is also an element, and I only used it because the color of the Millennium Items is gold. The Millennium Items are what make Kanashi fly (says that in the prologue). Sorry if I'm confusing anybody!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chappie for y'all. This one was long, so I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so here's to y'all.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I would highly appreciate it if anybody could translate the following words from English to Japanese. I know a little Japanese, but not enough. I will give you credit of course, and the words will probably appear in the next chapter:

"Save me. Save me and revive the eternal light."

Review! Please!


	7. Taskete

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! or _Castle in the Sky_.

Mwuhahaha… Another long chappie for your pleasures… This story is reaching the climax in these few chapters right here.

I would like to thank **DojomistressAmbyChan** for translating those words! In return, this chapter is dedicated to you!

****

DojomistresAmbyChan: Thanks for reviewing and translating that! You're the only who even gave a shot at it.

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

Grandpa Muto (not related to Yugi or Yami) – about 80 or so

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Through the Eye of the Beholder

By: Chi Yagami

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Chapter Six – Taskete

__

Dream Sequence

Tea was left alone in the darkness. She couldn't see anything.

But then, suddenly, images flashed before her.

There was Shizuka, her best friend, chained and bloodstained. Tea cried out to her, but the image just faded away.

Next she saw Yami and a strange man talking. They were nodding and shaking their heads, obviously deep in conversation. The image burned up and turned into another one.

Mai, Tristan, and Joey were getting into a helicopter and flying off towards somewhere.

Bakura was standing in a room covered in vines looking directly into her eyes. Suddenly, he crumpled to the ground, one hand covering his chest. When he moved his hand, Tea could see a large splotch of blood. He'd been shot.

He faded away, and an image of Marik appeared. Then the picture changed into an image of Marik and her_. And what was worst of all was that they were _kissing 

Then next image was confusing. She saw herself and Bakura—or at least people who looked similar to them. She looked slightly different, while Bakura's hair wasn't spiked at the front and he looked less violent.

They were holding each other close, and crying. Suddenly, a door as burst open and Tea heard shots being fired, though she couldn't tell where they came from.

Suddenly, she was dieing in Bakura's arms. In fact, they both were dieing.

"No," Tea breathed. "NO! What's going on? What's happening?"

Her world went dark and she could hear sinister laughter.

Tea woke up drenched in a cold sweat, her necklace glowing brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drip.

……………

Drip.

……………

Drip.

'Shut the Hell up! Ra, my head hurts…'

He opened his eyes to find that he was in a small cell. Water was dripping from the ceiling, and everything was cold, dark, and damp.

Bakura struggled to stand up. Whatever those thugs had done to him had sure knocked him out good.

'But… Where's Tea? What did they do with her? Ra damn it! Why didn't I protect her? I know I'm capable of defeating those wimps… What's wrong with me?'

He saw a large metal door across from him, but he knew it was probably locked tight.

Bakura was a prisoner here, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, he and Tea had been captured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her room was lined with silk and satin. A large oak wardrobe held many pretty dresses, and the ivory bed glittered. It seemed that this was the room of a princess.

But Tea sure didn't feel like a princess.

She was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. How could they have lost so easily? Why did Yami want her necklace anyway? And Marik, what did he want with her?

Her door opened and Yami stepped in.

"What do YOU want?" she whispered hostilely. He sat down on her bed and smirked.

"Come… I want to show you something…"

He led her down into a cell below the basement. The Kaiba mansion was very large, and Yami had been camping out there for the past few months. They entered a large room guarded by soldiers, and he flipped the light switch. Tea gasped.

On the floor lay a robot, a large robot wearing a purple uniform and a similar purple hat. Next to him lay a magic stick (staff-thingy), and his robe bore a strange crest. It was a sort of golden eye… **(1)**

"Yes," Yami said with a smirk of satisfaction, "it is the same emblem that decorates your necklace. It is in fact called the Millennium Necklace."

"What do you mean?" she asked him confused.

"Allow me to explain… Your Millennium Necklace, along with Marik's Millennium Rod—that scepter he carries around—are but two of the seven Millennium Items of Kanashi.

Kanashi… It is supposed to be only a legend, right? Well, three years ago, this robot fell from the sky, proving that there is actually _something_ up there, and I intend to find and conquer it.

The seven Millennium Items are made of Etherium—oh, so you've heard about it?—and they are what allow Kanashi to float in the sky," Yami said proudly. "The other five Items—"

"—are the Eye, Puzzle, Scale, Key, and Ring," Tea finished for him.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked her.

"I… I… I don't know…"

"I knew it," Yami said smiling. "You ARE the reincarnation of Anzu; only someone who had actually been on Kanashi would be able to come up with that from scratch. You are Anzu, and I am your cousin Yugi. Well, many years ago anyway… But we WILL be married and you WILL enjoy it."

Tea turned away.

"I'll nerve cooperate with YOU!"

Yami smirked; she was trapped deep within his plan.

"You will, or else something might happen to Bakura…"

She spun around, both fear and hate present in her eyes.

"You WOULDN'T!"

"I can and I will. Unless of course, you follow my every instruction…"

Tea let out a muffled sob as Yami pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair.

'She _will_ be mine…'

Meanwhile…

Bakura sat sulking in his cell.

'Why can't I get out of here? Tea may be in trouble… Wait, why do I care what's happening to that little witch?! She's of no concern to me… Then why do I have these strange feelings inside my stomach? Her eyes are like the ocean after a storm when everything has calmed down… and her hair is like a sea of chocolate, and it smells like peaches and pears… Dear Ra, did I actually just remember how her hair smelled? And make up similes about her features? No… I don't think of her like that… Do I?'

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. A guard entered.

"Boy, come with me," he growled. Bakura stumbled after him out the door.

Tea and Yami were waiting for him outside the cell. Bakura and Tea ran to each other and embraced, Tea doing most of the hugging. Bakura looked down at her: she was crying softly into his shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, patting her back and completely forgetting his tough-guy attitude. "That Yami guy didn't hurt you did he? What did he do?"

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but, Tea…"

Bakura glared at Yami; he really had no interest in what that bastard was talking about whatsoever.

"Bakura," she said, pulling away from his chest but still sobbing, "y-you have to go."

"What?! No, I won't leave you!"

"Bakura, please!" Tea begged, pushing him away. "Stop trying to help… just forget about me altogether…"

She bowed her head in shame, and Yami flashed him a victory smirk, placing his arms around the sobbing girl possessively. Bakura was forcefully pushed out of the mansion by two guards and escorted out of the premises.

The huge iron gates closed in his face, and Bakura glared at them.

'How can Tea just let that pervert push her around? Maybe he threatened her or something…'

The connection clicked in his mind: Yami had probably threatened to hurt someone or something that she loved desperately… Had he threatened her by threatening to hurt him Bakura? Nah… She didn't give a flip about him…

Bakura trudged all the way back to home-sweet-home. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the voices coming from the window.

As soon as he opened the door, a hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was currently sitting on the window seat that looked out over the ocean. She was deep in thought, and silent tears ran down her cheeks. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the door open.

Tea jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her captor staring down at her.

"Get away from me," she hissed. Yami chuckled.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said smirking.

He sat down next to her and forcefully pulled her into his lap, just holding her. But Tea didn't resist; her mind was elsewhere.

'Why was I kissing Marik? Was that dream a premonition? I sure hope not! But still… Am I attracted to Marik? He is a little cute… Wait, what am I saying?! I HATE him!'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand slide up the back of her shirt. Tea turned around and slapped him; Yami withdrew his hand but kept a lustful stare.

Tea did not like the was he was looking at her, so she pushed his arms off her and jumped off the window seat. Yami followed her.

She picked up pillows and flung them at him. He merely dodged them. Yami had her cornered.

Tea panicked. What was she supposed to do? He was closing in fast; she was trapped.

Yami picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She was screaming and struggling, but she knew no one would come.

He had her pinned down on the bed and was kissing her neck.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"There's nobody here but us," he whispered huskily into her ear. He managed to pull off her shirt and skirt, and he was just about to unfasten her bra when it came to her.

In that split second when she felt Yami's cold hand touch her bare back, something triggered in her mind, something that she didn't even know she knew.

"_Taskete_," she whispered forcefully against his lips. He pulled away to look at her.

"What?"

"_Taskete, soshite eien hikari de yomigaeraseru_." **(2)**

A violent black light was emitted from her necklace, soon joined by several others. Its force threw Yami back, and Tea managed to escape. She threw open the wardrobe doors and pulled out the first dress she could find: a simple white one. She tugged it over her head and ran for the door. A hand grabbed her wrist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura's blood was boiling. Mai had scared the crap out of him earlier when she'd clamped a hand over his mouth. He, she, Tristan, and Joey were currently sitting at his kitchen table, creating a plan of action. Yes they were going to rescue Tea. Mai had convinced him…

__

-Flashback-

Mai pulled Bakura into his apartment, one hand still covering his mouth. He arched an eyebrow when he discovered that Tristan and Joey were there, too.

"What are you all doing in my_ apartment? And how did you get in?" he demanded. Joey smirked._

"Well, your door was kinda broken-down from when dat Marik creep blasted it…"

He sighed and looked at Mai.

"So what brings you here?"

"What brings US_ here? What about _TEA_? Where's she?" she asked._

"We got kidnapped, and this other guy, Yami, who also wants to get Tea, forced her to make a deal with him: she does whatever he wants, and I was freed."

The three glanced at him, and he guessed he had to explain everything. It took him an hour to get through the entire story because Joey kept getting lost, confused, or asking stupid questions.

"So Tea's still with Yami?"

"Yeah…"

"And they're staying at the Kaiba mansion?" Tristan asked.

"I think… Maybe Kaiba and Yami made some kind of bargain…"

Mai sat up straight suddenly.

"We're going to go rescue her!"

"WHAT_?!"_

"Why should I give a Ra-damned care about what happens to her?" Bakura growled.

"Because deep down you really care about her, and you and I both know it," Mai said truthfully. He scoffed; he didn't give a sh.t about what happened to that girl. She wasn't his responsibility.

And yet… somehow he felt connected to her, like he'd met her somewhere before…

-End Flashback-

"Well," Tristan brought up, "how are we going to get there? I mean, I know we could walk, but how're we going to get in? I'm sure there will be security guards _everywhere_."

"Good point…"

"We'll take da chopper," Joey suggested. Everyone stared at him.

"That's most brilliant idea you've had your entire life!" Bakura said. "Mai, we can take you dad's old chopper!"

An hour later…

They were all aboard the helicopter, flying high above the ground towards the Kaiba mansion.

'We're coming Tea; just hold on…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the depths of Kaiba's large mansion, something stirred.

The robot that Tea and Yami had visited earlier still lay on the floor, but one could sense an ancient magic at work…

Suddenly, the eye began to glow. The robot's eyes opened, and his fingers twitched. He could sense her.

The men guarding the outside of the door glanced at each other. They could hear strange scraping noises coming from in the room.

One of the men pushed open the large metal door.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The robot flew out of the cell, turned around, and blasted the men with his staff.

Others could hear the loud cries, and they set up the distress signal throughout the house.

The robot was blasting random walls and setting the place on fire; they had to evacuate the building immediately.

Meanwhile…

Yami still had Tea within his grasp, and they were heading down towards the basements with Seto Kaiba, who was muttering about his stupid security. She recognized Kaiba as the man who'd been in her dream, the man who'd been talking to Yami. Maybe they were partners.

Men were running towards them, blabbing endlessly about "the killer machine".

Yami scoffed; the men _must_ be hallucinating…

A large blast came from the basement door, sending all three of them flying into the wall opposite the door. Smoke and flames were spreading in every which way. Yami raised his head and gasped.

The robot had come to life! It was currently shooting beams of energy from its staff at the scattering men. Then it spied them.

"I am Dark Magician," it said in a deep voice.

Yami grabbed Tea by the waist and began to haul her away. The Dark Magician (DM) fired a beam straight at Yami, and it hit him in the arm. Screaming out in pain and clutching his right shoulder, he dropped Tea.

The DM flew over to where Tea was and kicked her with his boot. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed, jumping up and away from the robot. She dashed up the flight of stairs leading to the first floor, the DM following quickly on her tail.

Yami's eyes flickered open and he cursed; she'd gotten away. He pulled out a small walkie-talkie as he walked over to Kaiba.

"Duke," he said pressing the transmission button, "I need backup."

"Right-o," came the reply.

She wouldn't be able to avoid him for much longer. The DM either kills her, or she'd be forced to surrender to him. Personally, Yami liked the second choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

(1) Japanese meaning "Save me and revive the eternal light." An actual quote from the line. I don't know Laputian, so I just asked somebody to translate it into Japanese. Thanks!

(2) The Dark Magician, obviously. grins I couldn't describe the robots from the movie, so I decide to make them Dark Magicians… hehehehehehehehe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how was that? Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been working on a sequel to **DarkShadowFlame's** _Nightmare_. It should be posted soon…

Please review! Also, if you want to suggest anything, I'm always looking for ideas! Please review!

Sayonara!


	8. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO or _Castle in the Sky_.

Wow, I haven't updated this fic in a LONG time. I'm trying to update all of my fics by at least 1 chappie this week. Next two fics to be updated are _Temporary Illness_ and _Third Half of the Wishbone_!!!

I'm almost done with _Once in a Full Moon_… It should be done by Thursday.

I can't tell where the middle of this fic is, so I can't really estimate at how many chappies will be in the ficcie total… I'm hoping for at least 10. I think I'll make it.

**DojomistressAmbyChan**: Heh, yeah… I needed a way to make the robot look so that people who hadn't seen the movie could still picture it in their minds, so… yeah. I thought the Dark Magician would be good. Well, this is a Bakura x Tea x Marik triangle so… there'll be more BakuraxTea than MarikxTea but there'll be some of that, too.

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16 

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17 

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

Grandpa Muto (not related to Yugi or Yami) – about 80 or so

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Through the Eye of the Beholder**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Seven - Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

Bakura, Mai, Tristan, and Joey were currently in the chopper heading off to the Kaiba mansion. The mansion was pretty far away, and Mai guessed it would take about a half an hour to get there.

"So, Bakura, what do you think is the best way to infiltrate Kaiba's security?"

"I'm not sure… I guess we could just land on the roof…"

"As soon as we land," Joey moaned, "I'm taking a trip ta da little boy's room."

"I thought you went before we left," Tristan said.

"I did, but den I ate dose dree chilidogs…"

"Ewe… Joey, did you just fart?!"

"My bad…"

"EWE!!!"

"Open the windows!!!"

"Man, you really are a dog…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duke, Yami, and Kaiba were racing up the stairs after Tea and the DM.

"How the hell does an ancient robot come back to life?"

"Beats me…"

Tea climbed up onto the roof of one of the towers. She backed up against the wall, as far away from the door as she could get. A large blast sent her crashing onto the floor as the DM appeared through the smoke.

It approached her, and it was almost as if she could feel its soul… if it had one.

Suddenly, a light emitted from her necklace and connected to the DM's uniform where that eye was. It knelt down in front of her and bowed. Tea just tried to inch as far away from it as she could. She turned around and gasped. The light now pointed up into the clouds.

Yami, Duke, and Kaiba were on the ground, but they spotted the light coming from the northwest tower.

"It still possess its ancient light," Yami said, his eyes following the direction of the beam, "pointing the way to Kanashi…"

Kaiba wasn't going to tolerate this in his home. He had already contacted several of his choppers to come and destroy the robot.

"Fire!!!" he commanded.

A blast hit the robot in the side and it fell through the floor. Tea's body was flung to the other wall, and her necklace flew off and out onto the ground. KC guards instantly surrounded her.

One of them grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up.

"mmm……"

"I think she only fainted…"

"Get up!" another guard yelled at her.

All of them were thrown back by another blast. The DM flew out onto the roof and blasted away all of the strangers. Then he picked up Tea in one arm and continued to blast random houses and buildings across the streets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chopper approached what looked like a giant forest fire.

"Tea's in dere?" Joey asked.

Tristan gulped.

"We've got to get closer!" Bakura told Mai.

As the chopper approached the mansion, Tea's eyes fluttered open.

'Where am I…?'

She found herself in the arms of the DM, who was busy killing innocent people. Her eyes watered up when she saw all of the destruction the robot had caused.

"Stop!" she cried, flinging her arms around its neck. "Stop all of the violence!!!"

The DM seemed to listen to her. It looked at her with its eyes and nodded. But all of the fire was still spreading.

Suddenly, a large blast from one of Kaiba's choppers blew up the robot.

"NO!!!" Tea cried, but she was flung off the roof onto a different one by the blast.

"There she is!!!" Bakura said, pointing to Tea.

"I'll get as close as I can without this baby getting blasted away," Mai replied, lowering the altitude. Bakura thrust open the door and told Duke and Joey to hold his feet.

He let himself fall into the air and looked around for Tea.

"TEA!!!"

She looked up to see Bakura hanging out of a chopper.

"GRAB ONTO ME!" he called out.

She stretched her hands out as far as she could, but their fingers barely touched.

"I CAN'T REACH YOU!" she yelled over all of the noise.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO JUMP!!!"

Tea jumped off of the roof and caught onto Bakura's waist. It took all of Joey and Tristan's strength to hold him up.

Bakura and Tea climbed safely into the chopper, and they flew away from the Kaiba mansion.

"Sir," Duke called out to Yami, "they've escaped with the girl."

"Who?"

"A chopper… and that albino boy from earlier."

"All hope is… not lost," Yami said, smirking. He reached down and picked up the Millennium Necklace, it's light still glowing. "Inform Mr. Kaiba that we _will_ be leaving for Kanashi as scheduled."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey, Tristan, and Mai decided to give Bakura and Tea some time alone so they sat up in front. The other two sat in the back.

She was crying deeply into his shirt, her arms pressed against his chest. He had his head resting on hers, and his arms were wrapped securely around her waist.

Bakura stared off into space. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good at comforting people or giving them advice, and he had a weeping girl sitting in his lap.

'I wish I knew what to do… I don't want to push her away, but I bet if I say anything, it'll just make the situation worse. I've already hurt her so many times by ignoring her and saying mean things to her… and then I hit her… stupid, stupid me…'

Bakura raised one of his hands and patted her softly on the back.

She felt him trying to comfort her. She smiled a little; she knew being kind wasn't his strong point, but at least he was making an effort.

He felt her head shift, and he lifted his up and looked down at her. She had dried tearstains on her cheeks, and her eyes were all puffy.

"Do you feel any a better?" he asked tentatively.

"A little… but all those people were killed… and it's all my fault…"

The waterworks started up again, and Bakura could feel her cold tears on his skin through his already wet shirt.

"It's not your fault… you didn't know any of that was going to happen. Stop blaming yourself," he said quietly.

He saw Joey and Tristan giving him thumbs up from the window in the front, and he mouthed 'go away'.

He rubbed her back and squeezed her body tightly, as if never wanting to let go.

"Listen, Tea, I know you don't want to hear this, but we have to go to Kanashi. We've got to get that necklace back from Yami, or else the whole world could be in trouble."

"I know," she sniffed.

"Tea…"

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

"I want you to know that I will always be there for you. I will follow you through this, thick and thin," he promised her.

"I… uh… Thank you…"

And then there was that awkward moment of silence…

'Am I attracted to her? Sure, she's cute, but there must be more… Why do I care so much about this girl? I care about the gang, don't I? But this somehow feels different… like a stronger feeling… but what is it? I can't seem to figure her out…'

'What is with me lately? I find myself blushing whenever he looks at me like that… Do I like him? Maybe… no, I couldn't… He'd never like me that way; he hit me and called me names. I bet Mai made him come and rescue me… But then why is he comforting me now?'

Bakura couldn't hold it any longer. He inched forward, ready to kiss her when–

"WE'RE HERE!!!"

A violent bump sent Tea and Bakura tumbling onto the floor.

"I think we're at Mai's dad's house," Bakura mumbled from underneath Tea's arm.

Joey slid open the door that separated the back from the front.

"What're you guys doin'?" he asked. "Wrestling each otha?"

They scrambled apart and exited the chopper.

Mai's dad was going to let them borrow a huge aircraft **(1)**. It was larger that two choppers, and it had rooms, a kitchen, and an engine room. It also had a small lookout basket on top.

"Alright now," Mai said, instantly taking the position of captain, "Joey, you'll be upfront with me; Tristan, you'll be in the engine room with Bakura; and Tea, you'll be cleaning and cooking in the kitchen."

They all got onboard and went to their stations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik smirked. His Millennium Rod would lead them straight to Kanashi. He figured Yami and Tea would eventually arrive, and all he had to do was wait.

His Rare Hunters were currently flying him towards the large cloud now. He'd arrive there before any of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami and Kaiba were seated in the large pilot's room of an air-destroyer called Goliath, Kaiba's best military ship **(2)**. The CEO wasn't too happy with the way things were going, but at least he was allowed to see Mokuba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Mai, what does dis button do?"

"Quiet," she snapped at Joey. "You're jamming the airwaves! Apparently, Goliath is headed for Kanashi as well. We should be on the lookout for them."

"So, what does dis button do?"

"JOEY!!!"

"Oops… heh, sorry."

Meanwhile, Tea was busy cooking soup.

'I'm not a very good cook… and this is the only recipe my aunt ever taught me… I wonder if they'll like it…'

She looked around for some sort of cowbell to ring or something. She saw a button that said _Captain's Room_ and she pressed it. She heard Mai's voice over the speaker.

"What do you need, hun?"

"Umm, the food's ready," Tea replied.

"Okay… What did you make?"

"Soup… Would you like me to put it into bowls and bring it to y'all?" she offered.

"That'd be great, hun."

CLICK.

After Tea had cleaned up all of the dishes, she reported to the bedroom where she and Mai would be sleeping. Mai had told her she needed a wardrobe change.

"Hun, that thing looks way too wedding-related, and you got it from Yami's place, right? Ugh, I'd get rid of it. Dig through my drawers, you can take whatever you like."

Most of the clothes in Mai's dresser were way too revealing for Tea, but she'd finally settled on a sleeveless purple turtleneck and a white miniskirt.

Later that night… 

The wind had picked up, and it was almost zero degrees outside. The boys were taking turns watching for anything unusual while Mai still piloted the ship, and Tea was sleeping. Well, she was also having a nightmare.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_Tea couldn't run from him anymore. Marik was gaining on her, and he finally grabbed her wrist._

_She tried to push him away, but he held onto her tightly. He kissed her passionately on the lips, and she found herself kissing back._

'_What's going on?! Why am I kissing the maniac? Wait; am I actually attracted to him? No, it can't be!_

_And yet she felt Marik push her onto a bed – where the heck had that come from? – and begin to French-kiss her._

'_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME???'_

"_I love you, Marik," she whispered._

_-End Dream Sequence-_

She woke up sweating and her body was cold. What had happened? Why had that dream felt so real? And _what_ had she said to Marik?

Bakura walked past Tea's door and tapped on it lightly. She might come up if she was awake. He was hoping she would follow him…

Tea saw Bakura walk past and got out of bed. She wanted dearly to talk to him; they hadn't seen much of each other all day. She snuck past Mai (or at least she thought she did) and began to climb the rails leading up to the lookout basket.

He looked down and saw her climbing up. He reached out a hand to help her up. She jumped into the basket, the wind catching her skirt and flipping it up. Bakura blushed and turned away to compose himself.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked him, cocking her head to the side in that oh-too-cute way.

"Nothing… You look very nice," he replied.

"Uh… so do you."

Bakura laughed. He was wearing the same old clothes he'd been wearing the first time they'd met. He noticed her shiver, and he pulled off his jacket.

"Here," he said, putting around her shoulders. They sat there, crouched in the basket, not saying anything for a while.

Tea turned to Bakura to thank him but stopped. Now that he didn't have his jacket on, and with the cold wind pressing his already tight shirt against his body, she could see every out line of his chest that she hadn't noticed before. She could feel herself blushing, and so she turned away.

He pulled her up against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bakura," she said, turning to him, "what if we don't–"

A pair of warm lips touching hers cut her off. Bakura's eyes were closed and seemed to be waiting for something… but waiting for what? Firecrackers went off in her brain as Tea returned his kiss.

They sat there kissing passionately under the starry night, their minds finally accepting what their hearts already had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** Umm… it's that ship that Dola's pirate gang flies around on in the movie. I'm not very good at describing stuff, as you can tell…

**(2)** Because Duel Monsters don't exist in this fic, let's just pretend Kaiba Corp is still manufacturing war ships and stuff… whatever they originally did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for your patience!!! I'm sorry the chappie is short, but I liked that last sentence too much to put anything after it.

Please review! Sayonara!


	9. Fields of Roses

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or _Castle in the Sky_.

I'm finally updating this story. It seems as though I'll start a chapter, but then I'll get bored with it, so I move on to another story. I know I'm updating some fics more than others, but be patient, I'm not going to start a fic and then not finish it.

Last chapter, Tea had that weird dream about her and Marik. I know that most of y'all like reading the Bakura-Tea romance, but since this is a Marik-Tea-Bakura triangle, there has to be some hints of Marik-Tea. Mostly, the romance between Tea and Marik will come during the second part. I'm not really calling the 2nd half of the fic a sequel, since the first part doesn't really have an ending, but the entire story will be split in two. The first half mostly consists of things that happened in the movie, while part 2 branches off from the movie (although the ending is kind of the same). I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I'll just tell you that most of the stuff in part 2 didn't occur in the movie.

****

MasterRuby: Yeah… it's kind of weird to read about Tea and Marik when the chapter is focused on Tea and Bakura. But there's got to be some Marik-Tea in here somewhere, or else it wouldn't really be a triangle, although Marik and Tea really don't actually do anything until part 2.

****

DojomistressAmbyChan: The Rod didn't do that. Her Millennium Necklace has a special connection to her even when it's far away. That was her Necklace showing her a vision… but I what say anymore or I'll give away part 2. More should be explained in this chapter…

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

Grandpa Muto (not related to Yugi or Yami) – about 80 or so

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the Eye of the Beholder

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 – Fields of Roses

A lone ship was docked by the old docking station of Kanashi. Marik smirked as he looked around; he of course had been first to arrive. While his Rare Hunters kept a lookout, he ventured inside the palace to get a good feeling of his soon-to-be home. He knew all about Kanashi. His great-grandfather had told the story that had been passed down from generation to generation in the Ishtar family.

Kingsly Ishtar had been a simple fisherman. His best friend, Jonu Mazaki, was a relative of those who lived on Kanashi. Jonu had tried to seize the throne and had been caught by King Shadi. He'd then been banished to Earth. Jonu had told Kingsly all about the Millennium Items, and they had planned to get revenge together. One day, Kingsly turned on Jonu, and decided he'd get back Kanashi on his own. Because only a royal could control an Item, he cut Jonu's arm and mixed their blood together so that he could have royal blood. Then he killed Jonu. One day, shortly after Kanashi had become abandoned, he fished up the Millennium Rod. And that was how Marik, relative of Kingsly, had come to wield the Rod.

He went down past the castle and into the center of Kanashi. Although the chamber where the Items were lay beneath the castle itself, a hall lead down from near the throne room to the Item chamber. Marik looked at all of the gold objects and frowned. There were three missing. He knew that he and Anzu had the Rod and Necklace… but where was the Puzzle?

Marik walked over to the legendary black stone. If one could control an Item and placed their hand upon the rock, they could command Kanashi. He gripped his Rod as his left hand touched the stone.

"Kanashi, this is your new master speaking. I know that someone ordered those stupid robots to kill everyone, but I'm overriding that request," he said. This way, the Dark Magicians wouldn't attack the others when they showed up. As much as he'd like to have Yami blasted away by one of his own robots, Marik had other plans for the 'prince'.

He continued to explore the castle as he waited for the others arrive.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up sweating again. Tea'd had that same nightmare about Kanashi where she and Bakura seemed to be dying or something. She glanced around for him and found him leaning against the wall, sleeping peacefully. She looked up at the stars and sighed. She wished that that kiss had never ended; Tea leaned over and kissed Bakura on the cheek. She looked down over the side of the basket and gasped. A large dark shadow was floating beneath the clouds, right below them.

"Bakura," she said urgently, shaking him. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" he asked sleepily as he struggled to sit up.

"There's something flying underneath us!"

They both looked down to see the shadow. Bakura instantly became alarmed and was more worried than Tea. He grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt and pushed the button.

"Mai! Goliath is right below us!"

"What?!" she asked frantically, running out onto the deck and taking a look for herself. "Oh my! Joey! Tristan! Veer left!!!"

Their ship barely made it out of the way before Goliath flew up. The large airship began to fire at the smaller one. Mai was freaking out as Joey steered the ship into a bundle of clouds to get out of range. They were finally safe below the cloud-cover.

"Why don't you go after them, Yami?" Kaiba asked, getting impatient. "The girl is with them!"

"We don't need to be going on a wild goose chase," he replied calmly. "Besides, we've got everything we need. We'll arrive in Kanashi on time."

The Millennium Necklace was placed in the middle of a large compass, the light still pointing off into space.

Mai picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Bakura! Listen to me! All will be lost if we lose sight of Goliath!" she commanded. "You've got good eyes, so I want you to keep watch."

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"The crow's nest can be made into a kite! See that crank? Turn it clockwise!"

Bakura fumbled around for the crank and began turning it. A circular piece of wire was hoisted up from one side until it reached the top. Now the crow's nest really looked like a basket with a handle, except for a beam sticking off of the handle, connecting down onto the ship. Another crank was on the handle.

"Turn that crank to release the wings," Mai continued. "It'll be like kind of in a parachute."

Bakura and Tea turned the crank together and opened the wings of the "kite".

"Tea, it's best that you come down from there," she said. Tea looked at Bakura before taking the communicator.

"Why?"

"Because you're a girl; that's man's work."

"But you're a female. I can do this!"

"Tea, I think it'd best," Bakura protested, "if… I don't want you getting hurt! I think—"

"And Bakura agrees with me," she told Mai, who just laughed.

"All right then. Ready for takeoff?" she asked the pair.

"Yep."

A pulley right under the crow's nest released, and the basket flew up into the air, a single wire string connecting it and the ship. Tea closed her eyes; they were so high up in the air that she was feeling a little light-headed.

"I don't see them."

"Maybe they're below us…"

"Or maybe above," Mai said. "Keep your eyes peeled…"

Bakura grinned at her, and Tea smiled slightly. Her arms were wrapped around his waist tightly, and they were both looking for Goliath.

"There's a storm approaching," Bakura said. "Get some rope out of my bag. We should tie ourselves together; this storm is going to be rough."

Meanwhile, Mai, Joey, and Tristan were having trouble staying away from the storm. Sunup was in an hour, and they appeared to be nowhere near a floating castle. When the sun finally did come up, they realized that they were in the wrong position.

"Mai, we're supposed to be going east! Why are we going north?" Bakura asked.

"We're going north?! What do you mean?! The compass needle is pointing east!" Mai replied.

"Maybe something's screwing it up," Tristan suggested.

"There it is!" Tea cried suddenly.

"What? Goliath?" Mai asked.

"No. It's a cloud," Bakura replied. "And it's heading straight for us!"

"Pull back!" Mai commanded to Joey. "I'm not steering my ship into the eye of a hurricane! All engine's reverse!"

The wind was picking up high speeds. They were being pulled into the giant cloud's center. Two winds were blowing in opposite directions, and they were flying over the ocean.

"Kanashi's in there!" Bakura said.

"Kanashi's where?"

"In the center of that giant cloud!"

"No way," Joey said. "It'd be smashed to pieces!"

"Oh no!" Bakura cried, pointing to something near the ship. "It's Goliath!!!"

Goliath began to attack the ship.

"We've got to escape!" Mai said shakily. Too late for that: several shots that had been just fired hit the ship. One of the blasts hit the pulley, and the wire broke. The basket flew off into the clouds as the ship was sucked into the hurricane.

"Yes! We got them!" Kaiba gloated. Yami didn't really care; he wanted Bakura out of the way, but Tea needed to live. Yami wanted the wedding to actually happen this time. If history was repeating itself, he was going to see that it happened the right way.

Bakura and Tea were flying through the hurricane, lightning striking all around them. A beam of lightning struck the basket, and Bakura closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. He looked back and saw that Tea was unconscious. He felt himself slipping away into darkness as well.

The beams of lightning formed what seemed like a path for their kite. It was to be made sure that she had a safe landing. Princess Anzu was finally returning.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik watched from a window as Tea's kite landed in a field near the gardens. He knew that she wouldn't be able to fight the ancient magic within her. Even though the Millennium Necklace was not with her, it was still connected to her. When Anzu had worn it, the Item had taken in a bit of her, and just like that time in Bakura's room when Tea had acted strange, sometimes the part of Anzu struggled to be free. Tea's mind wouldn't be able to cope with it, and the end result would either be that she would remain unconscious forever and continue her inwardly battle, or the Item would take her over and Tea's spirit would be lost forever.

However, Marik had been reading up on the Kanashi scrolls that had been written down by scribes. He had found a way to control the other Millennium Items with one of them. And luckily, he possessed the correct one. Marik was able to control the Necklace enough to stop Anzu from resurfacing. It wasn't really Anzu, more like a shadow of her personality that the Necklace had absorbed. So if the Necklace took over Tea's soul and she began to act like Anzu, more than likely she'd try to order the robots to kill everyone. Marik had to make sure that that didn't happen again.

Bakura felt the wind brushing past him, and he could smell the sweet scent of fresh roses. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus on what was in front of him. A large pink blob?

"Uhh… Where am I?" he moaned.

A large field of roses stretched as far as the eye could see, and old stone columns overgrown with vines stood tall. Bridges connected gardens over rivers, birds were chirping, and when Bakura looked up, he saw a massive tree covering a magnificent castle. He couldn't see the trunk, but he saw the leaves. It was like the leaves were the roof of the castle… Many ponds and columns were everywhere, and he wondered if he was in heaven. It was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen.

He turned to see Tea lying next to him. Her eyes were closed and she looked kind of dead, but Bakura could hear her breathing.

"Tea," he said softly, "wake up."

He shook her arm gently and waited for her to wake up. She'd didn't stir. He shook again, a little harder this time, but nothing happened. Bakura began to worry as he called her name and tried to wake her up with no response. He was just about to tear up when he heard something behind him.

One of the robots was walking stiffly towards them up a path. He was making some kind of noise as he walked, like different sounding bells. Bakura had seen the destructive power of this thing back at Kaiba's mansion, and he didn't want anything to do with it.

The DM stopped in front of them and outstretched its staff to Tea.

"Leave her alone," Bakura said. But the DM didn't seem to listen to him. A sparkling light emitted from his rod and connected down to where's Tea's heart was. Bakura watched, afraid, but the light did not appear to hurt her. In fact, after the light was gone, Tea opened her eyes.

"Bakura?" she asked slowly. He was so overjoyed to see her awake that he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her cheek. He started to get up, and Tea's waist was pulled upward from the rope.

"Oops," he said. "I forgot about that."

Tea stood up and tried to undo the knot, but her fingers were trembling. Bakura sighed and threw her up in his arms dancing around. He'd never ever done that in his life, and as soon as he realized how weird and lovey-dovey he was being, he dropped her and cut the rope. Then Tea finally noticed the DM. It made three bell noises before turning and walking away.

"He says he wants us to follow him," she told Bakura, taking his hand.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

They followed the robot into a white building, but from the inside, it looked as if the walls were invisible. The father they walked, the bigger the trees got. Bakura had been right: a single huge tree stretched upward, its branches making rooftops with the leaves. A large stone monument was engraved into the tree, and many robots overgrown with grass and vines lay or stood around the tree. Tea sank to her knees in front of it, her head bowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Bakura knelt down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"This monument was built for all those who were killed in the attack," she said slowly, reading the inscription.

"How can you read that? Isn't it a different language?" he asked.

"No… just written in the Kanashian code; the language is the same."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know… I guess I've just always known it…"

They turned around suddenly when they heard a loud BOOM. They crept towards the noise and out of the garden. They peered around a castle wall only to see what they feared most.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope that was long enough for you all. I think I explained everything well enough… but if not, do ask questions. (XD) I'll try to update _Stille Nacht_ and _Third Half of the Wishbone_ soon. Also, if anyone can think of a title for my sequel to _Beneath the Desert Sands_, it would greatly appreciated.

Please review! Sayonara!


	10. Rewinding Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or _Castle in the Sky_.

**NOTE:** I've tried to give good detail about what Kanashi looks likes, but it's really hard. If you want a good visual, I strongly suggest watching _Castle in the Sky_, the movie. You can also read the manga at a bookstore or look up pictures on the Internet instead (the real castle in the sky is called Laputa). My details aren't near as swell as the actual picture itself, so I suggest you go check it out!

Wow, it sure has been a while since I updated! I'll most likely only be updating twice a month or something. I can only write on the weekends, and those are pretty jammed as it is. The end of the school year couldn't come too soon.

Anyway, I have devised an order in which I will update my fics (arranged from the one that most people review to the one that barely any people review). The next fic to be updated is _Bad Dreams_.

**jailbreaker04:** Thanks! Here's an update!

**DojomistressAmbyChan:** Yeah, my computer is being fixed, and I can only get online every 2 weeks. It sucks! Yes, the flashes of the future… Lol. You'll find out soon.

**Dagorwen of Ithilien:** Cool name. Yes, I'm updating XD

Tea and Anzu – 15

Bakura and Ryou – 16 

Marik – 16

Seto Kaiba – 18

Serenity (she's not related to Joey) – 15

Joey – 17 

Tristan – 17

Duke – 17

Mai – 19

Mokuba – 14

Yami and Yugi – 16

* * *

**Through the Eye of the Beholder**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Rewinding Time**

Seto Kaiba smirked. They'd managed to capture Mai, Joey, and Tristan before they could wander off. Kaiba's men were currently raging the palace and bringing back treasure onto the ship.

"Let us go, ya piece o' crap," Joey yelled.

"That's right; bark like the dog you are," Kaiba sniggered. He looked around for Yami, who was speaking to Duke.

"Mr. Kaiba," a soldier called. "Look at what's inside the palace!"

Kaiba took the jeweled necklace and marveled at it. Joey and Tristan stared with wide eyes.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to have this?" he asked teasingly. "Well, I've got a different sort of collar for you!"

Yami and Duke walked over.

"Yami," Kaiba asked, "have you sent out a radio report of Kanashi's discovery?"

"I was about to," Yami replied slowly. He watched as Kaiba ran off with the rest of the soldiers to retrieve gold.

"The perfect thing to throw those fools off the scent."

Bakura turned to Tea. They hadn't moved from their hiding spot yet.

"We're so high up… we've got to get down there," Bakura muttered, watching Yami and Duke walk away. "I hope you're good at climbing trees, Tea. It's a long way down."

The jumped from one tree root to another until the reached a landing near a window. When they peered inside, they found soldiers loading up gold and other items onto carts.

"We can't let them destroy the garden," Tea said.

"We've got to find your necklace," he replied. "It's the only way to protect the garden. We can't let Yami figure out how to control Kanashi."

"Over here," a guard called. "I thought I heard something."

Bakura and Tea crouched down out of view and crawled away towards the gang.

"I'm going to go help Mai and the gang," he whispered. Tea nodded. She watched him jump onto one of the legs that supported the bridge on which their friends were being held captive.

"It's around here somewhere," Tea heard Yami mutter. She ducked out of view and peered around the corner. Sure enough, Yami and Duke were looking for some kind of doorway. Yami pulled out the Millennium Necklace and placed it up against the wall; a secret passageway opened

As he started to climb up, the leg began to crumble.

"Bakura!" Tea cried out. Several guard heard her, and they rushed over to where she stood. They pulled out their rifles and began shooting.

"NO!" she screamed as one of the bullets grazed Bakura's cheek. He finally reached a landing below the bridge and ducked for cover. Tea started to run after him, but someone grabbed her shoulder.

"There you are, my little Anzu," Yami cooed. "I was beginning to think you were lost from me forever!"

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Bakura demanded. More shots were directed at him and he disappeared from view. Yami grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away. He tied her hands together behind her back and led her into the passageway. It disappeared behind them.

Bakura crawled out of his hiding spot and up to where the others were.

"Hey, Mai," he said quietly, "I came to untie you."

"No duh," she replied. "I thought you two were goners! What happened to Tea?"

"Yami took her away somewhere… there," he said, untying all of them. "Do you have anything I can use?"

"Yeah," she replied, pulling out a pistol with a few shots. "Use them well."

"I will."

"We'll be waiting for you in the ship. Hurry back!"

Meanwhile, Kaiba and the soldiers were still destroying the place.

"What do you mean, Yami's destroyed all of the radios?" he asked a guard.

"He must have done it when we were all outside. We spotted him heading fro the black dome below."

"So, Yami reveals himself at last," Kaiba muttered. "He better not hurt my brother. Find him and arrest him!"

Bakura looked down at the dome. How was he supposed to get down there?

* * *

Yami pushed Tea into a room with moving square blocks. Duke stepped in and the block they were standing on moved downward.

"Uhh, Yami, where are we?" Duke asked.

"This is the center of Kanashi. The castle above us means nothing," he explained. "All of the scientific technology is kept within here. There is a passage leading up to the castle, but that's not of my concern."

They stopped in front of a wall. Once again, Yami held up the necklace and opened a doorway.

"Ladies first," he said, forcing Tea into the room. "Duke, you'll have to wait here."

"Huh!" he asked as the doorway closed behind Yami.

"This is a sacred place where only royalty is allowed," Yami said as he and Tea traveled down to yet another door.

"Glad to know you're keeping up with traditions," she muttered. He smirked and kissed her. The doorway opened to reveal a dam room covered in vines and tree roots.

"What's happened here? These filthy plants don't belong in this chamber! Horrible things; I'll have them burned! Come!"

He pulled Tea along with him down a corridor until the reached a wall covered in vines.

"This is it!" Yami said, putting the necklace up to the wall. A large set of doors opened to reveal what looked like an overgrown garden. Tall weeds blocked everything from view.

"Not here too!" he groaned. He darted through the roots and vines to come to a table bearing four golden objects. He didn't pay attention to the fact that someone had pulled vines off of them…

"Where is the Millennium Puzzle! It's gone!" he gasped. "No matter… The black stone is still here…"

Yami grabbed Tea and began study the stone.

* * *

Marik smirked mischievously. So they were in the chamber… He'd eliminate Yami easily, and then he'd destroy everyone else.

It was too easy.

* * *

Kaiba blew a hole in the wall, trying to get into the dome. However, the explosives had no effect.

"Where are you, Yami!" he growled.

"Seto Kaiba," Yami's voice boomed. "There's no need to be hostile; come right in."

The wall began to rise and open up. Bakura clung to a vine for dear life as weird triangular sticks poked out of the dome. Kaiba blinked at the hole in front of him.

"Please, come in," Yami's voice said again.

Kaiba and his soldiers charged down the hall. Bakura watched them disappear. He jumped to another vine just as a glass extension came out of the dome. Kaiba and his army ran into it.

"Where are you!"

"Hold your tongue, commoner," Yami boomed. A holographic image of him, the black stone, and Tea floated down through the ceiling. Bakura gasped.

"Tea!"

"He's gone mad," Kaiba muttered.

"You are in the presence of the new king and queen of Kanashi," Yami continued, looking at them. Tea continued to stare ahead.

"Now I will show you a demonstration of Kanashi's power. We are about to watch the rebirth of the Kanashian kingdom."

The triangular poles that stuck out of the dome emitted energy beam that connected with each other. Then they sized down into one ball and shot down towards the Earth. As soon as it hit the water, a giant ball of fire erupted, eliminating everything with 1000 miles on all sides. Bakura and Kaiba both gasped.

"The entire world will once again kneel before the power of Kanashi," Yami said sadistically. Tea's eyes grew big with fear.

"Well, thank you, Yami. You have been a credit to our country," Kaiba said. "And for that, you deserve a reward!"

He pulled out a pistol and began shooting at him; however, the bullets simply went through him.

"I've had enough of you," Yami said, looking bored. He raised his hand to move the necklace, but Tea knocked him over.

"Run everyone! Run for your lives!" she cried. Seto Kaiba watched as Yami got up and threw her out of the way. Kaiba raced back up into the corridor and watched as the floor opened.

"Goodbye," Yami said before disappearing.

Chambers lit up as the remaining army ran back to their ship. The Dark Magicians awoke and began to attack the soldiers. Kaiba turned a corner and vanished from view.

"Look," Mai cried, "more robots! Back to the ship!"

The gang scrambled away as the DMs flew out and killed people. Kaiba watched in secret as the Goliath was attacked.

"Mokuba…"

Meanwhile…

"You'd better be nice," Yami said seductively, "or else."

Tea backed away from him, trying to escape. She managed to untie her hands quickly, and then she grabbed the necklace from him.

"Get back here, you wench!" he cried. She ran away as fast as she could.

"Good, good… I love a chase," he said, following her.

Bakura had been blasted away into the castle by accident. Lucky him. He found himself in a vine-covered chamber. Hopefully he was near Tea.

She ran as fast as she could, but it was no use; Yami was right on her tail. She ran into a run pushed the door closed, hoping he'd walk right past.

She walked backwards and bumped into something.

"Oh look, I caught a princess."

* * *

Who caught Tea? Is it Yami, Marik, or even Bakura? You'll have to find out next time! Please review! 


	11. Chapter the Last

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or_ Castle in the Sky_.

This is the final chapter! I'm sorry it's taken so long to post, but I've been busy with school and exams etc. oh yeah, and we now have DSL at my mom's house! Yippee! Well, thanks to all my readers who have been patiently waiting. Here it is.

* * *

**Through the Eye of the Beholder**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter the Last**

Her head hurt really bad. What had happened? She couldn't remember anything. As she opened her eyes and tried to focus, her fingers began to work properly. Now she could feel the cold sludge under her palm and smell the mold that was growing on the walls. Yuck, she thought. Where was she? When at last she regained full vision, she took in the whole of her surroundings. A barred window let in a few rays of light to her right, and on her left was an ancient bench. And to her left there was… a hairball?

"Uhh… big brother," it mumbled, rolling over. It was a young boy! But who was he?

The young girl stood up and brushed herself off. How long had she been here? There was a large cell door across the room, but it didn't have a window. She had to pull the bench over under the window to be tall enough to see what was going on outside.

"HUH? I'm looking out at the sky? And below me is… the ocean?" she gasped.

'WHERE AM I?'

* * *

"Oh look, I caught a princess." 

She was afraid to turn around. Had Yami finally gotten her? However, it didn't really sound like his voice… She whipped around, only to be shoved up against a wall, the Millennium Rod pressed on her neck.

"Marik!" she spat. He chuckled.

"Yes, me. What are you so eager to get away from that you would hide in here?" he asked curiously.

"Well, if I'd known YOU were here, I wouldn't be!" she said, pushing the Rod away with the tip of her finger.

"ANZU!"

"Ah, your fat porcupine is calling for you now," Marik snickered. "You have nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide. There is no way out for you. You may choose one of two options: you can just say nothing as I call for Yami, after which I will kill both of you and everyone else around… or, you can join me and stay here forever, and I will save you from Yami."

She took a step sideways, away from him. What did he care, whether she lived or not? As the king-wanna-be's voice drew nearer, she realized that those _were_ her only options. She had to…

"Okay," she said slowly, catching Marik off guard. "I will, uhh, surrender to you and stay here after you save me from Yami… And one other thing."

"Hmm?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"You let Bakura return to Earth safely."

"Ah, that white rat you adore so much?" It was more of a statement than a question. He began to circle her like a hawk, the Rod still inches away from her face.

Tea decided to ignore the comment. She had to make sure Bakura made it home okay. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him. "Well?"

He stared at her for quite a while. Was the trade really worth it? But of course: an excuse to kill Yami and the albino out of the way. Even if Bakura made it back to ground A-okay, he could still be hit by one of the missiles…

"You have a deal, sweet princess," he mocked, shaking on it. "Now, just let me do the talking, and Yami will be out of both of our hair for good."

She nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

Yami was growing impatient. Where could she be? He glanced ahead into the darkness of the corridor, straining his ears to hear the pitter-patter of footsteps: nothing. 

"Anzu," he growled to himself more than to anyone in particular, "where are you!"

"Well, well, _well_. If it isn't the pineapple from Hell."

His frustration turned into hatred; Marik was standing a few feet in front of him, smirking. The Millennium Rod was gripped in his right hand, and he seemed to be enjoying Yami's presence.

"What do you want, Marik? It would be in your best interest to leave Kanashi at once. You aren't involved in this," Yami told him coolly. "Now, where is Anzu?"

"You mean Tea? Calling her by some ancient name, what an idiot… I love being the one that has the honor to kill you."

Tea, who was listening from behind a corner, had sunk to her knees. How had she been swept up in this mess? She began to trace her fingertip in the dirt as she continued to listen to Marik and Yami throw insults at each other. She noticed a soft glow underneath her eyes and touched her necklace. Tea stood up and looked around.

A Millennium Item… A Millennium Item was nearby…

* * *

"Tea!" Bakura continued to call out. He'd been walking for quite a long time now down this endless corridor. He was tired and worn out, but his concern for the girl kept him going. 

"Damn girl, where are you!" he muttered. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He braced himself for a robot or villainous man. It was Tea. She blinked and ran to him.

"Oh Bakura," she sobbed. "I've ruined everything! Either Yami or Marik will kill the other and then we're next!"

"Shssh," he told her. "It'll be all right—"

"No it won't! (sniff) So many people have been hurt! I wish I had thrown the necklace away!"

"Then we might have never met. And eventually someone would've found Kanashi."

"I suppose… Oh yeah, I think there's another Item around here. My necklace is glowing."

"Well, let's look for it."

They walked in circles, examining the walls and floor. Finally, Bakura spotted a piece of gold poking out of the ground.

"Here! It's stuck."

They managed to dig the thing up, and Tea cleaned the Item with her shirt.

"Do you know which one it is?"

"No," she replied. "It looks like a pyramid, an upside down pyramid…"

"Don't move!"

The two slowly stood up and turned around.

"I said don't move!" Kaiba repeated, his gun pointed mostly at Bakura. "I know you two are somehow involved with this wicked place, and I intend to get to the bottom of it!"

"Who are you?" Tea asked. "You work with Yami, yes?"

"Not any more. That bastard kidnapped my brother and I want to know where he is! Girl, you're coming with me; I know you have some value to Yami."

"You will not touch her," Bakura stated protectively, stepping in front of Tea. "Your quarrel is with Yami; leave us be."

Kaiba tightened his grin on the gun and fingered the trigger. "I'm not joking. She's coming with me or else."

"Don't!" Bakura pleaded. "Would your brother want you to find him this way? By threatening people?"

Kaiba's eyes widened, then narrowed. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

…………………

……………………

……………………… ¡BANG!

……………………

…………………

Kaiba's body shook all over. He dropped the gun and staggered back.

"What have I done? What have I done…?" he asked to no one in particular. He glanced at the other two before turning and running the opposite direction.

"Bakura! Bakura, are you okay!" Tea cried, shaking him.

In her mind, time had slowed down. She saw Kaiba's finger pull back on the trigger, and she heard the gunshot. She had looked at Bakura, who seemed frozen. Without thinking, she pushed him on the ground, falling on top of him.

"Bakura!"

"Stop yelling! I'm fine," he coughed propping himself up. "That bastard will pay… trying to shoot me…"

"I'm so glad you're okay," she sobbed.

"Tea! Your arm!"

"Huh?" She looked down at her right arm. Blood was splattered everywhere. For the first time, she realized she couldn't move it. Tea clutched her stomach. She had a sick feeling inside and felt very dizzy.

"Tea! Tea! Tea…!"

His voice was growing distant, and a loud siren soon replaced it. She tried to cover her ears and screamed stridently when her right hand twitched. Tea closed her eyes and leaned against Bakura.

'I wish it would go away. Everything, everything just fade away…'

And it did.

* * *

_A warm breeze blew in from the gulf. The young woman who had been busying herself by taking care of the farm animals was now resting in the grass. One of the horses trotted over and nuzzled her bare feet._

"_Mommy, Mommy!"_

_The woman looked up and smiled._

"_Tea, sweetheart, why are you out here all alone? Where's Daddy?"_

"_He's making supper. Mommy, will you hug me?"_

"_Of course! Are you okay?"_

"_I just want us to always be together."_

"_We will, honey."_

"_Forever…"_

…………

…………

"_Mommy, can't we go outside?"_

"_No, sweetie, it's raining. And I see lightning."_

"_But Mommy—"_

"_Listen to your mother."_

"_Mommy, look! The amnimals are running away!"_

"_Oh no. Chad, we forgot to close the gate!"_

"_We'll have to go and get them."_

"_Tea, honey, you stay right here. Daddy and I are just going to make sure the animals are safe. We'll be right back."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

……………

……………

"_Tea, this is your Aunt Jaime. Do you remember her from summer visits?"_

"_Yes ma'am…"_

"_Aww, she's so polite. Tea, I know we haven't lived together before, but how would you like to come stay with me in the city?"_

"………"

"_She's hasn't spoken much since it happened."_

"_What _did_ happen?"_

"_Lightning struck a tree. A burning branch fell on them while they were trying to save their animals."_

"_Oh how terrible!"_

……………

……………

'It was my fault, Aunt Jaime… all my fault… uhhh…' 

She tried to roll over but found that she could not move her body. She tried to open her eyes, however she had no luck there either. She could hear voices though.

"…make sure she takes this three times a day. And if she dies, it's your head that will roll."

"Yes sir!"

"Tea, I hope you're okay…"

Tea? Who's this Tea? Was he talking to her? But her name definitely wasn't Tea… ! What was her name! She'd forgotten her own name! Only one name seemed to pop into her head… Someone was sticking something sharp in her left arm… She gave up fighting and decided to try to sleep.

Marik entered the room and ordered the maid to leave. It had already been three weeks since he'd killed Yami and taken over Kanashi. Then, keeping his promise, he'd dumped Bakura on a desert island. Tea's arm had been wounded badly, and she was currently in intensive care. He pulled a chair over next to the bed and stared at her.

"Tea, I really do hope you're alright. I swear, when I see that shtbag again, he's toast..."

* * *

Heh, kind of an abrupt ending there. But everything will be explained in the sequel! It might take a while to write, because I'm working on other fics too, but it should get up sometime over the summer. Well, I hope you all have enjoyed it. I like to have ten chapters to a fic, don't I? Coincidence though. Well, bye for now! 


End file.
